On The Run
by Poopsi17
Summary: Twists and turns take Leah on a Love Rollicoaster. Who does she want to be with, who does want to be her. Is paul the man she desires or is Jacob all the man she needs. What will happen when she has kids?
1. Confused

LEAH P.O.V.

Being in the pack isn't such horrible way to live. Yeah, I know that I say, I hate Sam and Emily, ( I still do so don't get me wrong! ), but being in the pack has it's advantages.

My personal favorite is, no matter how much food I eat, I still have a six pack the next day! Then there's the advantage of begin the ONLY girl in the pack.

Yeah it gets annoying when you can hear the guys fantasizing about you when everybody's in wolf form. But i know exactly which guys i can manipulate them into doing stuff for me.

Sam gets really pissed when he hears other guys thinking of me. He try to play it off saying "Pay attrition, I don't want you protecting La Push if you cant even focus."

Even if I'm the only one who notices the hurt and frustrating in his voice. It doesn't other me… anymore.

To damn bad! He left me, so there's no reason for him to be hurting. I should be the one hurting, I think I know the best way to please my desire for his pain and my sexual desire at the same time.

So now we have a pack meeting at Emily's and Sam's house. Most of the time its not even a meeting, its just "friends" hanging around each other. I don't think they've notice I'm not "friends" with any of these losers.

I might be fucking one of them but were sure as hell not friends unless were alone. The only other guy here i talk to willingly is my brother, but that's all about to change. Im going to start talking to everyone, except Sam.

I hate going here. But today, it doesn't matter, I'm getting my revenge.

"Are we here to discussion an issue or is this some kind of pack party? Because if it is I have better things to do than-"

"Then what?" Paul sneers, "Sit at home and cry all day, wondering why nobody wants to be around you long enough to -"

"Shut the fuck up Paul, I'm tired, and if all were doing here is sit around and talk about nothing then i want to go home. Do you have a fucking problem with that?"

If I don't sound mad enough everyone will believe I've gone soft, and that's why I'm bitching.

See me and Paul will fight and fight over nothing at all, then I'll run out pissed and he follows screaming for me to wait so we can talk. About the time he catches up with me Im all ready taking off my shirt waiting for his, all to eager, hands to rome its way down my body.

Now when were in our wolf selves its so hard to try not thinking about each other. I mean everyone can see your thoughts, and since we have our very, very, secret meetings we don't want ANY ONE to know about us.

Its not like were dating, were just "buddies."

"Yes Leah I do," Paul starts again, "Since when does everything revolve around yourself? Shit, Just sit there and shut up, do you see Jared complaining? He was out running double shift, he should be the tired one, not you!"

Time for my big scene, " Your right." Im tired of fake arguing Im just ready to strip down and have fun tonight.

Paul stutters at what i said. Everybody in the room has already stopped what they were doing to stair at us arguing. Its just since I agreed there's a weird silence around the room.

I can see my brother looking more confused than the rest, he knows more than this pack how i Leah Clearwater NEVER agree unless I have a big surprise waiting at the end of the conversation. Surprisingly to them, tonight I don't.

I'm ready to leave this house and go way out into the woods and get freaky with Paul. I've been waiting 4 days for this and last night I had a dream about the last time we did this, so I'm hot and ready for it.

" W-what?"

"Your heard me Paul, your right, I'm wrong sorry. Now if everyone will excuse me i have to get going now." I leave, pleased with myself on how I will get what i want.

**A/N I dont know about you guys but i sure do like reviews! So hit the review and tell me what you think about this? Review ppls Review!**


	2. First Time

PAUL P.O.V

Having Leah yelling at me, man, it really turns me on.

I remember the first night me and Leah started this "thing."

I was on patrol about three weeks ago when i felt Leah faze in. Yeah I'm usually an ass to her but she knows I'm not serious. I mean were a pack we stick together!

She was pissed, Like big time pissed,at Sam. And wanted to get revenge on his sorry ass. She was trying to get ideas on what to do to make Sam as pissed as she was right that moment. She had some pretty good ideas i'll admit but none like mine. She was to absorbed in her thoughts to notice what I was thinking about.

Then Leah notices I've been there the whole time and she starts yelling at me. I was on the verge of snapping back at her.

"Paul i swear if you say ANYTHING to Sam-"

"Oh shut it Leah, don't you have a little faith in your old pal?" I asked, we both know weren't anything close pals…. No, That itself was a long shot.

"Yeah right, like our relationship would even be on pal level."

"Any way, while your sitting there hurting my feelings, I was thinking about what you were saying and I know the perfect way to make him pay." This I said with a light playful tone. At first i was just playing.

I can see her thoughts, she thinking maybe I'm trying to set her up. Then decides even if I am that she would rather hear my thoughts and get caught, or struggle trying to find a way to make him pay on her own. "What are you talking about Paul? It better be something good."

And baby was my idea good. She at first thought i was seriously joking.. Then she thought it would be perfect. "Leah why don't you just do the obvious thing and just sleep with somebody in the pack, Then when Sam see's what happened ….."

"Are you fucking serious? Who in the pack would actually wanna fuck me? Yeah they all think about it, but nobody can stand me and we both know it."

And for the second time today, out of now where this slips into my mind, " I would…. I mean I would if you'd ask. I'm not saying that i only brought that up so you would sleep with me but… I was just trying to help… never mind …. forget I said that, I wasn't thinking clearly." And that slip of my mind was the best thing that happened to me.

"…Paul?….. Are you serious…" I could see her trying to form her next thought." Because I am...I want him to feel the pain he caused me, and you being his beta will surely make him flip his lid." Whoa.. Did she just really say that? There I was trying to save my ass cause I thought Leah was going to rip me to peaces just for thinking anything about her.

Thank the lucky stars that I was close enough to get next to her, I licked her nose to show her I was telling the truth. I could feel the want, the desire all raining down inside of Leah.

" Phase with me? If you don't want to right now I understand completely." Although inside I was begging her to phase back to the girl I couldn't wait to get my greedy hands on.

I mean come on… How the hell did Sam leave Leah for Emily. Yeah Emily's' pretty but Leah's beautiful Carmel skin, Just thinking about her skin has me on hard.

I phase trying to show her I'm serious. When she phases, her yes glisten like she about to cry. So instinctively I pull her to me and give her a hug.

I didn't want her to have sex with me if she didn't even want to.

"Leah, we really don't have to do this, right now… If you really want, we don't have to do this ever." And that's how i felt no matter how much I would love to show Leah how much of a wolf I could be in bed, I wasn't going to take advantage of her.

She sniffles, "Will you stay with me? Just for the night I mean. Im not promising anything will happen, but I don't want to be alone when I think about it."

Another slip of the tongue and I tell her yes I'll stay with her if she wants me to. So we slip on our clothes that were tied to our ankles and started to walk and talk on our way to her house.

Laying in Leah's bed talking with her, I knew that if she decided to go on with the decision of me and her, I knew deep down it would only be a sex relationship.

"Leah, I wanna let you know something before you make up your mind. If you chose that you do want me than I'm fine with that, but I want you to know this relationship will never grow. We will only be "cuddle buddies". I'm not looking for and I don't want a girlfriend right now."

Looking at Leah now I realize that she feels the same exact way, she looks up at me and laughs.

"Duh Paul, me and you probably couldn't have a conversation without arguing, I'm surprised we've made it this far. But I know how that happened."

With that said she moves towards me in cationic way. I can feel myself getting hard underneath my jeans. I see her ogling me with my shirt off. Then as she starts towards me I trap her in my kiss.

Those lips took mine in like they matched completely. My hands start to rome under her shirt, she starts to take it off for me. I feel her bra neglecting to let me pass. With the twist of my thumb I have it unbuttoned.

Caressing her breast in my hands while running the tip of my tongue down from her neck to her breast. I'm starting to get anxious wanting to throw myself inside her sticky, wet, warmth.

She feels the same way. She lifts my head from her breast and place my lips right on hers. As soon as we've started kissing again she moves her hand down to my pants wanting me to take them off. She feels outside my pants till she finds a hold on myself. At the touch of her on me my mind goes even crazier.

Were pulling down each others pants and underwear. She places my hand in-between her legs and whispers in my ear.

"I want you Paul, don't you want me too?"

With my wimpier, she takes it as a yes.

"Condoms are in the drawer. I don't think I can wait for you much longer." she whispers in my ear again.

With that I throw her on the bed reach in the drawer and grab a condom.

**A/N yeah 2nd chapter in Pauls P.O.V! hummm i wonder how this is all going to work out? **

**Remember Review, Review, And last but not least REVIEW!  
**


	3. Surprise

SAMS P.O.V.

"Seth whats wrong with your sister today?" I ask, I try not to sound to caring. My girlfriend is sitting beside me. She knows I still love Leah but she knows I wont, rather cant, act on it because she's not my imprint.

Leah has been heart broken since I left her for her cousin. I had figured she didn't like being in our house knowing it should have all been hers.

"Hey don't ask me I'm just her brother." Seth replies in his usual eager voice. I swear this kid is never mad. He stays on happy mode. Ha, He reminds me of the exact opposite of Paul. He stays on angry mode.

Speaking of Paul, I wonder if he ever caught up to Leah and I hope there not fighting.

Jared must be thinking the same thing."Where did Leah and Paul go? Man I swear they argue all the time." Jared looks deep into thought I'm wondering if he is thinking of Paul and Leah still or about Kim?

"Yeah they argue all the time but lately..," Quil starts to smile while he tells everybody what he thinks. "They will argue then Leah or Paul will leave and the other will leave sometime after then they both are gone for a very long time-"

Quil is interrupted by Embry who finishes Quil's statement." And then all of a sudden they show up and there not in a bad mood any more! I think we know what that means." I swear these kids are smarter than i give them credit for. But i cant believe this.

"No" I shout. This couldn't happen, "They hate each other. There is no way that there hooking up. And even if they were Paul would have told us if Leah didn't." I was surprised at how mad it even made me to think of them like that. Even as i said it I knew i was wrong. They wouldn't tell anyone.

"Ha Ha Sam good one!" Seth cried," You know just like everybody else in this room, if anybody messed with Leah you would be the last person to find out about it." Seth says, But then he gets this pained look on his face and i know he is reacting to the thought of anyone with his sister.

"Yeah Seth's got a point, but i really doubt that there together. " Jacob says trying to sound nonchalant but i know deep down he still likes Leah but i cant worry about that now. Im worrying about Paul and MY Lee-Lee.

"Watch, I'll go find those two and let them know all of you think there fucking so ya'll can get the full wrath when they both double team you with anger."

After I kiss Emily goodbye I turn to my wolf form to see If there fighting, I don't hear either of them but I catch there sent strong as the wind picks up. Following there sent I find the spot that has there sent the most.

"They must have stopped here to talk." I think until I catch there sent again but this time its much fainter, they must have changed back to human.

I go looking for them but I have no idea were there sent is taking me to. I stop when I hear Leah moaning.

I figure she's hurt till I get to her house and still hear it coming from by her window, damn, Paul must have took her to her house after she got hurt. After I pull on my clothes I run threw her house open her bedroom door….

**A/N ohhh cliff hanger! what do you think? Whats Sam going to find and why is he so freaking mad! Leah isnt his anymore,Obssesive freak! Anywho reminder: Review Review and Review!**


	4. Rude

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR TWILIGHT. Please leave some Reviews. Why? because it lets me know how you feel on the book!

LEAH P.O.V

"Ahh Paaauuulllll I've never ffeeelllttt like this beforrreee. ohhhh…" This is what I'm moaning into Paul's ear when I'm reaching my climax.

Just as thought it couldn't get better it starts to, I'm clawing Paul's back begging him to go deeper when my door slams open.

The look on Sam's face when he realizes that I'm getting fucked by his beta is a keeper. If i wasn't so pissed that he ruined the mood just as i was about to top off, I would have laughed.

Now the look on Paul's face when he sees Sam changes from pleasure, to scared, to mad as hell, to amusement, then back to mad.

"What the hell Sam? Is privacy not apart of the pack any more? What the hell are you doing in my house?" I knew exactly what he was doing here but i wanted to here it from him. From his mouth. I wanted to know just how mad he was that he wasn't the one who could give me pleasure anymore.

When Sam was of trying to figure what the hell was going on, he heard my voice and snapped out of it. He looked hurt, betrayed,belittled, then it turned to straight rage.

"Leah ,Paul what the fuck is going on? Is this makeup sex? When the fuck did y'all get together? Paul how could you do this to -"

"Whoa Sam what do you mean how could he do this to you? In case you didn't notice its me and Paul in MY bed not you and Paul, not you and me. I don't know how you put yourself into something your not apart of, but you seem to do it regularly. Now, Get the fuck out my life and the fuck out my house."

Damn he was really pissing me off. Did he have to just stand there looking at me on top of Paul. Paul looked like he wanted to move me so he could deal with Sam but i want Sam to see what he's missing. I want him to see just what i can do without him.

I was starting to get really pissed how Sam just looked at my breast in Paul's face, Just then Paul finally spoke up.

"Mum…. i guess you didn't notice but.. Were kinda in the middle of something. Don't worry were almost done but you interrupted... So were going to have to start over again…."Paul sated in a cocky ass voice. Like he was a kid in a candy story stilling candy knowing he wouldn't get into trouble. "Do u mind coming back in ummm... hour and half? We should be done by then,but in case were not, You should just wait outside and not come in. Thanks." In the most politest voice that could come from Paul he started taunting him ."Ohh yeah shut that door on your way out." Paul was smiling now. I never noticed how he liked to get Sam mad but this game is fun!

Sam just stood there in shock after Paul spoke to him. After that Sam started shaking hard, and Paul was just pulling me off of him so he could protect me and him when Jacob and Seth tackled Sam.

I felt so weird now. I mean my brother seen my goods before and so has Jacob but this was just different. It wasn't me shifting from wolf to human its me just having sex with one of the pack members. Big difference that can make.

After Jake and Seth threw Sam out they came back upstairs to check on us. I was siting on the bed naked and Paul was standing in front of me naked. We were talking about what just happened when Jake comes into the room. Thank God Paul was blocking Jake's view to me but Paul's butt was faced the door.

"Damn Paul put some damn clothes on. Leah you too. We need to talk. Damn i cant believe this shit." Jake walks back downstairs till me and Paul get dressed.

"Well so much for finishing." I mumble loud enough were Jake and Seth can hear.

"Eww your my sister, i don't want to hear that." Seth yells

"Man Leah shut up really, we need to talk." Jake spits his words at me like fire.

Paul just laughs and shakes his head in agreement.

**A/N whoa, drama! dont worrie it gets better... as long as your **_REVIEWING!_


	5. Figuring It Out

JACOB P.O.V

I'm downstairs in the Clearwater house just after i kicked Sam out.

I cant believe him. How can he get mad at something he gave up? Yeah he imprinted, but nobody thinks he even tried to fight it. I would have tried. Leah was a one of a kind girl. She was perfect.

Damn it even made me jealous watching Leah with Paul. I still cant rap my head around how she and Paul came to this?

They hated each other and we all know they did. If anybody I thought Leah would have choosing Embry or myself.

She probably would have chosen Embry though because I'm still beaten up about losing Bella... for good.

I always knew she'd pick that ice cold rock she loves so much. Now there on the honeymoon, and he's probably sucking her blood right now.

I cant deal with this I need to find someone to focus on instead of Bella but since Leah looks a little preoccupied, So I'm going to have to look elsewhere.

Finally the to horny dogs come out of the room. Seth looks like he's going to puke and i would to if i would walk-in on my sister having sex. Most of the time, that's impossible. One of my sisters lives in Honolulu and the other sister is out of state collage and neither visit much. But Rachel is coming to La' Push next week for her summer break.

"So Jake, what do you want to talk about so bad?" Leah asks even though she know's what me and every other pack member wants know about her and Paul.

"Well lets start with some questions," I say getting right to the point. I don't wanna beat around the bush I want answers. Hell this is just weird. " First how long have y'all been seeing each other?" My voice sounded a little agitated but that's because I was.

Paul got a uneasy look on his face," Well… explain 'seeing'…. Were not dating it that's what your asking."

"So your just fucking my sister?" Seth doesn't get mad easy and when he does it can get bad fast or good faster. He doesn't hold grudges it just depend how you answer him.

"Seth calm down, I'm the one who came to Paul with the idea."Me and Seth look at her in disbelief. This was all Leah's idea?"I was tired of sitting down mopping around over Sam when he could care less. I needed a way out and Paul is just that, nothing more." Leah try's to calm Seth by telling him this, and to my surprise it works. I guess it has to do with them being brother and sister.

"So whats going to happen once Paul imprints?" I ask Leah, She doesn't even flinch, She knows her answer well and she carries confidence in her smile.

"Move on to the next one, duh. That is why this is just sex, no feelings. We've already covered this stuff before." She finishes with a smile, man i haven't seen her smile in a long, long time. I guess Paul is good for her then?... Na.

I couldn't help but wonder how many guys is she sleeping with then.

"So is your sex relationship exclusive? Would you be mad if you walked in and seen Leah with a different guy." I had to ask. I was so curious, every guy on the res wanted a piece of Leah, and Paul doesn't seem to care. " or Leah, if you seen him with a different girl?

"no" They both answer at the same time, then Paul speaks up." Bro if you wanna hit on Leah, go ahead but that's just sick because we just got finished." Leah starts laughing at that and hits Paul in the arm.

I blushed a deep red," That's not why im asking Paul, I just wanted to make sure both of you could handle if it did happen."

"Jake," Leah says with a twisted smile on her face. "Im not the same Leah anymore, I'm not going to go off the deep end over someone I don't even care about. Sorry no offense Paul." Paul just laughs at her.

"None taking."

Man I cant believe this shit. Are they really going to just going to fuck and go about there business? That's so not like Leah to do that. Paul on the other hand i can believe. But Leah? She's worth so much more. I just hope she realizes it before its to late.

_LEAH P.O.V_

I really feel good about myself since Sam left me for my cousin. Finally I found something that I can do that will hurt him no matter what.

And I really don't care about Paul, and he doesn't care about me. And it doesn't even bother me.

So after I rush Paul and Jake out the door, Seth still looks upset. And I love my little brother and I know he loves me, so Im going to have to talk to him cause I cant stand him being mad at me.

When he looks up and see's me walking towards him he jumps up and walks to the kitchen. I know he seen me about to talk to him, and that hurt.

"Seth whats wro-"

"Don't ask me whats wrong, ask yourself. What happen to the Leah I know? Paul? Paul? Come on Leah… and even worse than him is you don't even like him! Your just using him for sex! At least you could have sex with someone who cares about you!" Damn I can see I really fucked up. At least with my brother. But im not turning around now. I just found happiness again.

"Seth please, just stop and listen." He stops but he wont look at me. So I start again before he decides to leave."How long has it been since you seen me this happy?"

He thinks it over then looks up at me, I really don't want to hear anymore from him because it hurts me, so I have to keep talking, "Two years. Two long depressing years, and finally im happy again. It might not be the right way to get happy but im happy. And that's all that should matter to you. Paul's not going to hurt me Seth, ok? I'm a big girl I can handle myself."

"But im your brother, and im supposed to protect you and make sure you don't get hurt." He looks so sad while he tells me this, I just can't interrupt him."Leah, I wasn't there for you when Sam broke your heart but im here for you now." I can hear his anger booming in his voice.

"I know you are, you always have been, even with the Sam thing. You might didn't notice it but you were. You and Mom and Dad pulled me threw so much. I couldn't have done it with out all of you there for me." Man I hate getting all sappy, im not the caring person so this is hard to admit my feelings.

"Now stop being mean and get over it. You know I don't like admitting how I feel." He just laughs at me and gives me a hug. Then he runs out the back door into the woods.

Finally some peace and quiet. I go take a shower and change into something comfortable to wear, I need a good nights sleep. Today has been a long and dreadful day.

**A/N yay! this isnt really my favorite chapter but its close enough! dont forget to REVIEW**


	6. Finding The Strength

**JUST SO EVERYBODY KNOWS, JACOB NEVER IMPRINTS ON NESSIE, AND LEAH ISN'T SUCH A BITCH TO EVERYONE SINCE SHE GOT LAYED.**

JACOB P.O.V

Charlie called today and told Billy that when Bella got back home, from her honeymoon last week, she was sick, and Dr. Dracula wouldn't let him see Bella. Told him that he had her in Quarantined place and nobody could come see her.

To bad he didn't talk to me I would have told him it was total bullshit. That's what I'm thinking right now as I run to the Cullen's. As soon as I told Sam I wanted a fight with them. I knew saying she was sick meant they changed her into a bloodsucking vampire.

Sam said the Cullen's were our friends and we don't even know if she really isn't just sick, huh. Yeah right. Total BS.

3 hours later

I'm running back threw the frost hurrying to meet Sam and the others while they picture what I seen at the Cullen's. Not only is Bella sick she's hugely pregnant…. By a vampire.

I can feel the whole packs disgust while I think everything threw.

1 week later

I have my own pack. A pact of 3, Me, Seth, And his annoying sister Leah. For now were just running around the Cullen's house to make sure Sam isn't trying a sneak attack. So far so good. Nothing yet. Ya I wanted to attack when i thought they changed her to a vamp. But when i seen she was pregnant i couldn't attack. She is still human and Sam wants to kill them all!

2 weeks later

The mutant baby is finally born, she's pretty. Who am I kidding she's gorgeous. But right now all I can think about is Bella. She's being changed to one of those vamps right now. As long as she's saved I guess. Since I am the heir of Ephraim Black I had the rightful choice of giving Edward the OK ahead to change Bella.

Once Sam found out he really couldn't do anything about it. I'm the rightful leader of the pack it's my decision. And i'd do anything to keep Bella OK.

**LEAH P.O.V**

These past three weeks have been so weird. This little three pact has been sleeping at the Cullen's house since we've been patrolling. I know I thought id be the last person in the world to be friends with a freaking vamp. But me and Rose are like besties now. We actually have something in common, other than we both are really pissed we cant have kids, people are deathly scared of both of us.

Even though were besties now I still haven't told her of me and Paul. Yeah me and him meet up far in the woods every three days and do the nasty.

Since all the stress that's been going around we couldn't just stop. After I meet up with him I head for the bathroom in the Cullen's house. I have to take a shower, I smell like Paul. Anyone could notice. I've been lucky enough for the past 3 weeks for no one to notice because everyone is so focused on the Lil girl.

But today when I step into the bathroom Rose is sitting there smiling. I cant imagine why she's even in the bathroom. They don't even use it unless she's in the mirror but she's not. She's leaned up against the glass, and it looks like she's waiting on something. Damn I think I'm busted.

"So Leah were have you been for the last hour?" Rose just smiles the whole time she says this. Damn now I know I'm busted but I can't help but lie still.

"Umm Just running in the woods. Ya know, just exercising," Damn I can feel my head getting all hot I'm about to start sweating.

"ohh really now? That's funny. I wanted to talk to you about Jacob so I followed your sent about ten minutes after you left. When I found you…. You sure didn't look like you were running for exercise, it looked like you were doing some other exercising," Now she bust up laughing and I'm blushing so much I that i know I look like a beet.

"Shhh Rose, somebody's gonna hear you. How many vampires know about this?" Man I hope she didn't tell any one.

"I told them all, well Edward read my mind then he blurted it out," She's now trying to hold back her laughs.

"Roossseee! I cant believe this."

"Oh don't you worry about all of that, we all would have found out sooner or later."

Damn I cant believe this no privacy at all, this just sucks. "Get out of here Rose I need to take a shower."

"Oh calm down I'm leaving I'm leaving. Bella should be waking up anytime now."

I usher her out the door and slam it hard so she knows I'm pissed. Then I here Emmet's booming laughter and Alice's little tinkling laughter.

Ugh I cant believe this crap. I start the water and jump in, I'm almost done washing when I hear Alice announce to everyone that Bella would open her eyes in 45 seconds and that she could probably hear them all right now.

I Finnish up and get changed and dash out the door. I'm heading over to Paul's house. With Rose and everyone else finding out about what I was trying to keep secret it has me on edge. So I need a little numbing medicine from Paul if you know what I mean.

I stop on Paul's porch and check the window to see if my hair is alright. That's when my eyes focus on something inside.

Its Paul but he has only his boxers on, a different pair from earlier, but he's leaning over the couch, I make my eyes focus more so I can see what he's doing, that's when I hear a girl giggle and he slings her shirt on the ground.

I didn't even think about it. I had to go and see if this was really what I was seeing. Before I know whats going on I'm standing in his front room looking down on Rachel and I look up at Paul.

I know I told Jacob that I wouldn't care if Paul was seeing an other woman and I didn't…. Not at the time.

And it's not even that I care he's with a different woman its just we just had sex 3 hours ago. I thought for sure he wasn't seeing any one else, in my mind I was enough woman for him to fill his pleasure needs that he wouldn't even go with any other girl.

How wrong I was. When I finally look in his eye I notice my eyes are tearing up, I start shaking and I run out the door into the woods. I'm so pissed and hurt i cant make the change, i cant change into a wolf but i cant stop shaking either. Somewhere near the vampires border i just collapse and start crying,

I'm not even past the border yet so that means Rose cant come get me and Paul can still find me or someone else for that matter. And that's not what I want. I slowly try pulling myself up but I just collapse again.

It feels like someone is pulling my strength out of me I cant even hold myself up on a damn tree.

**PLEASE EVERYONE ADD MY STORY TO YOUR STORY ALERTS! I SWEAR I ADD A CHAPTER ALL THE TIME I JUST HOPE YOU ALL WILL KEEP READING IT. REMEMBER TO LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	7. What The Hell

**I HOPE EVERYONE IS STILL READING, LIKE I SAID BEFORE ITS GOING TO BE A LONG BOOK SO PUT MY STORY ON YOUR STORY ALERTS SO YOU CAN KNOW WHEN I ADD NEW CHAPTERS. I REPLY BACK TO ALL REVIEWS SO PLEAS REVIEW**!

EMBRY P.O.V

I actually really like running my shift for Sam. The only thing I don't like is that my best friend isn't here anymore.

Every since Jacob split off from Sam I've been wanting to go cross the line into Jacobs pact. But Sam always makes me feel bad by saying stuff about how hurt my mom would feel, and crap.

I mean its not like I'm just going to stay in a different country. I could always come back to her. I mean the Cullen's house is freaking a 5 minute run.

I always start thinking about leaving Sam's pact when I'm running by myself. I don't know how he doesn't know I still think about it. I guess he just thinks talking about hurting my mom will make me stay.

Quil is pretty beat up about it to but he has Claire and i know he wont leave her behind.

As I'm thinking about just walking over to Jacobs group right now I hear crying. So I go to check it out and man am i surprised to see Leah fall down after trying to pick herself up. After she falls back down she just lays there and cry's harder.

She must really be hurt to be crying like this, but I don't smell any blood. I don't hear any of her bones shifting out of place or breaking.

I cant just leave her here crying. She doesn't even notice me staring at her threw the bushes. I'm not that hard to see I'm a huge freaking wolf.

I shift back to human and throw on my shorts and run over to her.

The Leah i know would have thrown me on my ass for even touching her but as i try to pull her upright she just hugs me and cry's some more, this almost scares me.

She never hugs. Not when Sam broke up with her she didn't hug anyone but her dad. Not even her mom.

I decided I'm going to take her back to the Cullen house. I still have no idea why she even crossed the border. but I take her to the Cullen's instead of her house.

I scoop her up and start to carry her and her crying slows down a lot but you can tell she's still shaken up.

Edward must have heard me thinking and ran outside. He started snarling at me once he seen Leah in my hands crying. He must have thought i hurt her. So i think about how i find her and he relaxes a little bit but not to much.

Blondie runs out and she starts growling at me and I'm wondering what the hell. Leah doesn't even like vampires so why are they sticking up for her.

Leah lifts her head and sees the blond chick and reaches her hands out towards her and Blondie runs over and snatches her out of my hand and is inside the house before i realize I'm not even holding Leah any more.

Edward looks like his mouth is moving but i cant hear him and my hearing is really good. Then i see the little tinker bell looking vampire run and stop in front of me then she turns her head to Edward and tells him to get back to Bella. He's gone before i even look back to the Lil spiky haired girl.

I look at her a little confused. Was she going to fight me or talk to me. She looked pissed but i couldn't be sure.

"What were you doing with Leah and why was she crying?"

"Look i really don't know why she was crying. When i found her she could barely hold her self up much less tell me why she was crying."

Tinker bell vamp. just looks at me then says OK.

"Um.. Do you know were Jacob is? I was thinking I want to join his pact."

Alice's face just lit up. I guess she realized i was on there side or something.

"Well everybody's inside because Bella just woke up but your welcome to come into the house and ill send Jacob downstairs." Then she takes my hand in her icy cold hand and leads me up the porch and into the front room.

I look up the stairs and Jacob is already coming down the stairs smiling and shaking his had at the same time.

"Well bout time you came to the good side." He says laughing.

I just laugh back at him. Of course its true. I should have came with him before Seth and Leah did. At least before Leah did.

"Yeah your right, but Sam did this whole 'what is your mom going to think' and 'how can you just up and leave your mom' but i decided today that just because I'm here doesn't mean i cant see my mom. Its not like i moved to a different sate I'm just 15 minutes away now. And in my wolf form I'm only 5 minute's away." This i said with a smile then i remembered what really brought me here. " but Leah is the real reason i finally came. Hell since i was carrying her over here i might as well-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, what are you talking about carrying Leah over here? What happened to Leah? Where was she at? How is she hurt? Where is she at now?"

I can see the panic run threw Jake's face. He really cares about his pact and he doesn't want anyone to get hurt. "Didn't you see that blond one caring her? And whats up with that? I mean Leah even reached out for Blondie to carry her?"

JACOB P.O.V

I couldn't even think about what Embry was talking about. All i could think is Leah is hurt and he doesn't know how it happened.

I guess i couldn't blame him for not knowing. Leah and the Blondie were the best of friends now. But i could find my mouth to open so i could tell him.

All i could think was Leah,Leah,Leah.. I had to find were she was and what happen to her. I don't think i could take it if she was hurt and wouldn't recover.

I run into the house and see the big buff guy Emmett and i ask him were is his wife at.

"Well I'm not supposed to say. Her and Leah are having a privet conversation and I tried to walk in and see if Leah's OK and Rose kicked me in my face and told me to get the hell out. Sorry bud, your just gonna have to wait."

Well that is better then not knowing. But knowing Leah is at least talking her threw it makes it better. I guess ill just sit here and wait then.

**A/N Ohhh yeah she was crying! and befor you think it, no she didnt have serious feelings for Paul but it brought back serious memories. Anyway review and ill give u some answers**


	8. Hurt

ROSALIE P.O.V

When Edward raced down the stairs from Bella's room I knew something bad must have happened. I raced outside and stood next to him. I could hear him snarling at something or someone but I had to look over at him first to see just how mad he was.

It didn't even occur to me to think who he might be snarling at, I just knew it had to be something bad. No matter what it was I was going to stand by my brother and fight.

I looked up to see Embry holding Leah in his arms, then the growl slipped threw my teeth. I was ready to attack, no matter if it was him who hurt Leah or anyone of the rest of that other pact got hurt.

It was very weird how me and her became close. I was out running with Emmett when we both caught Leah's sent. I told him to head home, That I'd see what was going on.

Leah was sitting on the forest floor just picking at stuff growing on the ground. I slowly circled her to see what was going on. I mean she had JUST joined Jacobs pact so there was reason to believe she could be trying to plot against us for Sam's pact.

When I finally saw her face it was tear struck.

"Wow I didn't know dogs cried when they lost there fetch toy." When I noticed that she didn't even flinch from my insult I had to know why.

"Ok, Whats so wrong with you that you can't at least growl back at me."

"I'm free." That's all she said. It confused the hell outta me. As long as I'd been alive (which is longer than most) I've know America as a free country. As far as I knew she hadn't been locked up in jail previously.

I hate to be nice. I really hate it. So when people don't give you the information for you, to feel good that you at least stop to see if there alright, it pisses me off, but the look on her face, and the answer that she gave me didn't make me mad. I had to know what was wrong with her.

"umm… what?" That's all I could manage. I mean what would you have said. That you understood? No. I was so confused and torn. Torn because i wanted to make fun of the wolves, because I wanted to leave this awkward time and torn because no matter what i really wanted my mothering instinct took over and i had to see what was wrong with her. I had to help.

Then Leah explained to me how she was finally free from Sam and then she told me all about her past, and how it hurt being in his pact and all of that.

After that day we started talking more and more as days past. And out of nowhere I notice 'hey I really like her. I think she's my best friend.'

Yeah I loved Alice but she was just to hyper sometimes. Bella and I didn't get along to much until recently and even then it was all about her and the baby, which is how I preferred it. She is kinda slow. So i stop talking to her that much. And Esme was to much of a mom for me to really be friends with.

But being friends with Leah was different. I could tell her stuff about me and she tell me stuff about her and it flowed so natural.

So when I seen him holding my friend I got really pissed off then I noticed she was crying which was never like Leah. When she heard me growl the second time she looked up with tear struck checks, and the day I first found her flooded my memory. But the look on her face was worse.

She lifter her hands out to me like she wanted me to help her walk. I didn't even think about it, l snatched her out of his hands and ran into the house up to my room and slammed the door with my foot then gently and set Leah down on the bed.

The door suddenly opened and before I even realized who it was l was in attack pose and l kicked whoever was at the door, l finally noticed it was my husband and that l had kicked him in his mouth.

All of a sudden l got more seriously pissed. If he wold have just knocked l could have told him get the fuck out. But no he wants to just open the door and barge in.

"Get the fuck out!" l spat at him then slammed the door again and turned around to find my friend in a worse way then when l first put her down.

"Leah, hun, whats wrong? What happened to you? Who did this to you?"

In between sobs l hear Leah say she did this to herself then l ask her to explain.

"Its Paul. I always said its nothing but sex and believe me that's all it was, but when l walked in to his house to find him fucking Jacob's sister. It was still just sex. I'm torn up inside because of me. Seth told me this would happened, but he thought it was because l'd fall for Paul but its because," She takes a deep breath, "It just brought back all the memories of Sam, and what happen. I didn't expect the memories to hurt that much. I thought for sure l was over all of that. But the memories were to much. I just couldn't take it, I couldn't hold it inside any longer. And the way my emotions felt to me was new. It was all new because i had been hiding these feelings from myself. But i didn't even notice i was being carried till Edward growled and i looked up and it was Embry. Embry of all people. I treated him so bad and he's always so nice."

"Aw Hun I'm so sorry. I had no idea that fool still held this much control over your emotions." Now i wish it was Sam downstairs rather than Embry. I would tear his ass to shreds. No. I know Leah would want a part of it…. We could double team him. Not that she couldn't handle it, i just don't want her getting hurt.

"Rose." Edward mumbled from down stairs. Leah didn't hear him though. Man i wish he would shut the hell up.

"Ya know Leah all you have to do is say so and we can put him outta your life... for good." I'm just teasing her…. kinda…

"Thanks but no thanks it would probably still hurt rather he was here or not." Damn she looks so sad i have to find a way to comfort her.

"Leah the only way your going to get over this is to move on. I know its hard to move on but when there's someone else is in your life, and someone else is claiming all your thoughts… well you just wont have time to even think if he's still alive." I hope this sounds good enough. I know i could Never get over Emmet if he died. I could never move on, never get better... only worse.

**A/N so i like it in Rose p.o.v, but tell me what you think? i love to hear reviews it makes me feel like righting just for you!**


	9. What I want

LEAH P.O.V

Rose's words really touched me. Actually her just being there helped. I needed someone there that I could count on. Someone that l don't have to hide my feelings, because even if l tried she could still know how l'm really feeling.

Rose and all the other vamp's have come to be good friends. Emmett because he can always make you laugh, no matter the situation, he'll always find something to laugh at. He's just like a kid in so many ways. Except he's really big. Alice because most the time she just makes you smile because she's so hyper, but sometimes even that cant make you feel good. Jasper is good cause of his mood thingy he can do plus he's a good listener. Edward… well… he can read my mind so yea… l kinda feel like l gotta be friends with him or it would be more irritating. Bella, well we get along better..… anyways Carlisle and Esme are just so human and so loving you cant not like them.

Well since l've already opened up to how l felt and l know what l have to do to get to the point that l don't wonder or even think about Sam and Emily at all.

But who else can do this for me. I hate to say it but l need sex… not having it for two years l absolutely cant go without any longer.

But who? lts not going to be Paul anymore. I'm sorry but l cant be fucking someone who is fucking me then fucking a different girl 3 hours later! What if he fucked a girl then came over and fucked me? Hell No!

I think l probably would have been ok with him fucking a different girl if it had been time in-between … Like 2 days or something. Then again it might not have been ok. l just know its not Paul who will be fulfilling my needs anymore.

Damn….. Will lets see there's Jacob and Embry and well Quill imprinted and that would have been a No on my end anyway. if Jared didn't have a imprint it would have been very possible because he's the only other that's around my age, the others are to young. I could always go rob a cradle and do Brady or Collin, but l don't want to deflower them. And they probably would fall in love with the first person to show any interests in them any way and I'm not looking for love…. No I'm looking for a way out.

So l guess I'm stuck with Jacob and Embry. Well l've already seen them both daydream about me. Jacob's Alfa and l like strong men but i like being strong my self so that wouldn't work to good….. Embry it shall be then.

Now just to set my plans in motion.

EMBRY P.O.V

When Jacob sees Blondie walk down the stairs he jumps up to talk to her about Leah.

"What room is Leah in?" Jacob ask all caring and crap. l'm wondering if he still has that crush on Leah. Its not like he's the only one with a crush on Leah. Every guy in La Push at least had 10 fantasies about her, hell I know I still do.

So when Blondie replies, I'm not much listening, I'm just thinking of all the times i've dreamt or thought of Leah.

"Well hold on dog, she doesn't want to see you she wants to talk to Embry." Whoa what? Did she say me? I have no idea why she wants me. Jacob will probably talk better with her. Ya know, Alfa and she wants to threaten me about telling anyone how she looked when l found her.

l hear a chuckle and look up and Edward is shaking his head at me no. Is he replying to what l thought? Then he shakes his head yes.

Damn thats going to take some time getting used to.

As I start up the stairs to were Leah is l look back and Blondie is smiling at me and Jacob is looking back between her and me looking just about as confused as l felt.

When l reach the door l knock. Even though she's expecting me doesn't mean she could have been doing something.

"Come in," I hear here voice crack, damn she sounds like she's been crying a while. "Close the door behind you please Embry." I do as l'm told and when I turn around l look at this beautiful room.

They have a little couch in here but also a queen sized bed and boy does it look like something i could sleep on for days. l don't understand why they would have such comfortable beds but they never sleep.

I glance over at Leah who's sitting on the middle of the bed motioning for me to come sit with her. l don't understand why we couldn't have sat up on the couch but i get up to the bed and put my back up to the headboard like she does, then l turn to her to see how she's looking.

"Look Embry l know your probably wondering what the hell was with me earlier? Well l thought l'd explain it to you first since you were so kind to carry me here." l start to blush thinking about her even being nice.

She eventually ends up telling me all about her and Paul and what made her cry wasn't even Paul but memories of Sam. Damn l had to admit Leah going into partial detail about her and Paul, and it had my shorts a little tight from thinking if it was me and her. but Leah kept going on like she didn't notice and I'm sure she didn't l mean we weren't even shoulder to shoulder she was on one side l was on the other.

She starts crying again but not to much when she starts about the Sam stuff and how it all hit her so hard. So l scooted closer to her and i hugged her while she cried. She had stopped talking but i thought it meant she was thinking stuff threw after ten minutes l hear her soft snore.

I try to get up but when i do that i notice Leah has a death grip on my arms around her. I decided i didn't want to wake her and i was sort of sleepy myself too. Just a quick nap and i would keep us sitting up so i know i wouldn't wake her up.

LEAH P.O.V

2 HOURS AFTER I FELL ASLEEP

I wake up to find Embry asleep beside me. He must have dosed off after i did.

Were both slumped over each other in a weird kind of way. I don't want to wake Embry because i want him to stay with me but i have to wake him so we both can get comfortable.

"Hey. Hey Embry…. scoot over." I try to whisper this to him but i have to shake him a little bit.

"w-what? Leah? oh l'm sorry i didn't mean to…. Sorry i'll just leave now."

"No wait... Embry." l can see the confusion in his eyes.

"Will you.. um.." Damn i cant believe Im freaking nerves right now."Will you stay here with me.. I mean just for the night... Unless Sam will get mad at you being at the Cullen's."

Yeah now he is really confused but he has a shy smile.

"Well i guess you haven't heard the good news, i am officially in Jake's pact now! But yeah if you really want me to stay then i will."

"Thanks l just really don't want to be alone. Oh while your up lock the door," l see all the surprise in his eyes " l just don't want anybody interrupting my sleep so get your mind out the gutter."While he blushes i smile and get into bed. l pull the covers back and lay down and face the opposite way from Embry. Then i decide i need take my pants off…. I cant sleep in pants duh.

When Embry walks to the door I throw my pants to the side of the bed. I didn't think he saw me until l met his eyes. He's face shows curiosity and desire. I just turn back over and get comfortable.

Embry finally lay's down and even though he is no were near me I know he took off his pants. Like l said, pants are difficult to sleep in.

"Em," l say all soft and sweet, " lf l wanted you to stay with me till we fell asleep, then i wanted you to stay by me. Not all the way on the other side of the bed." l hear him hesitate but he finally scoots closer to me. Not close enough though so I roll over and see him lying on his back looking up at the celling.

"Embry?"

" Ugh … yeah?"

" Well could you sleep closer please. lf your uncomfortably l understand but…. l just need someone for me right now."

" ugh… yeah yeah sure whatever you want." He slides a little closer and l reach over and pull his arm around my side, so that he's hugging me from behind.

l hear his heart beating faster and faster at the touch of me. l weigh his arm down with mine. Just to make sure he doesn't try to move his hand away.

**A/N awww dont you just love Embrys shyness? i do!and remember review review**


	10. Say what?

EMBRY P.O.V

I have no idea what is going on with Leah. She's never been this needy before. But I can't come to the point to tell her no. I mean I want to stay but….. I don't know . Its just a little weird. I've come to love the Leah that is always in your face about how she can handle herself and she doesn't need any one to help her do shit. So when she asked me to stay. I just stood there for a minute and thought well I'm sure as hell not going to say no.

But when she told me to scoot closer to her…...I started sweating. All of a sudden I was feeling really hot. And I couldn't breath right.

When I woke up in the middle of the night to find I was still holding Leah, I smiled. It just felt right.

Then I heard her talking in her sleep.

"Don't…. Please don't go."

"Stop. Please. Just make it all go away."

After that I just knew I couldn't leave her. At least not tonight. And i hoped not any other night.

JACOB P.O.V

2:13am

I wake up on the couch. I guess I must have dosed off. But were did Embry go? I hope he knew he could sleep inside because its not like he vamps slept at all.

"Hey look who finally stopped piling the paint off the walls by his snoring." Its not that i still don't like Blondie, because i've come to like her sarcastic remarks.

"Yeah yeah save that for someone who gives a crap. Have you seen Embry? Or did you run him away.?" I was just playing bout the last part and she knew it but she never laughed at my jokes, So I wondered what had her laughing now?

"Well since we don't sleep I noticed Embry didn't every come out of the room with Leah. Maybe there doing it!" I don't know why this pissed me off so much. Its not like I should be mad at Embry even if that was what they were doing but, I just cant even think about Leah fucking someone. But this is just not the Leah i knew. It was hard enough when i figured she was messing with Paul.

And speaking of the devil guess who knocks on the door?

PAUL P.O.V

After Leah took off I wanted to race after her but it would do no good, I had to talk to her after she calmed down.

So that's why I'm here at 2:30 in the morning standing on the Cullen's porch waiting for someone to answer. I mean its not like any of them sleep. They shouldn't be mad about me coming over this time of morning any way. But I kept thinking of Leah and Sleep wouldn't come to me, so to ease my mind i followed Leah's sent. Surprisingly it took me to the Cullen's. I mean i didn't think she would stay the night here but this is were her sent left off.

knock knock knock

Some big buff bloodsucker tells me to come in and I see Jake sitting on the couch looking like he's thinking very hard about something. Thank God he's here. I didn't wanna be with these killers longer than necessary.

"Umm Hey dude, have you seen Leah yet?" I tried to ask politely but sometimes that never works.

"What are you doing here Paul," Damn he sounds majorly pissed. I wonder how bad Leah had been. I mean we already talked about it not being a big deal seeing other people so i don't know what her problem was. And I seriously wondered for the 100th time why the hell am i chasing after a girl if its only sex. When i seen Leah after she walked in, Her face was torn and it hurt me. I didn't realize till now that i like Leah. Its weird. But i do. I just hoped Leah didnt tell Jacob about me and Rachel.

That mind reading bloodsucking vampire started laughing, "Come on man don't be so rude i just want to fix things." I plead to Jacob.

"To late Embry's Fixing your mistakes now." Whoa what? Did he just say Embry? I knew i smelled him i just couldn't possibly see why he would be here.

"What?" I couldn't help the rage that took over my voice and i just had to go and find her. I followed Embry's smell because his was easier to smell right now and it led to a door. The door was locked and that was fuel to my frustration and i didn't have to push to hard to break the lock and walk in to see Embry holding Leah while they were both asleep. I guess i growled because Embry woke up first and seen me and jumped and that woke Leah. When she seen me I could see she was satisfied with the look on my face. I swear she looked like she would have just feel back asleep because she could care less.

EMBRY P.O.V

I was sleeping peacefully, again, after hearing Leah sleep talk. When I hear growling and i look behind me and there is Paul. WTF? How the hell? What the fuck was going on? He looked like he was going to rip my throat out and on top of that Jacob ran in behind him to protect me and Leah to find me still holding Leah even though she is awake now.

"Embry? What the hell is going on. Get your fucking hands off of Leah!" Jake was screaming at me then he turned to Paul after i dropped my hand."Paul I don't know why you even came here but i Know its not going to end good so I'm telling you to leave now." You could hear Jacob using his Alfa voice and Paul just looked at him then looked at me like he was waiting for me to come outside so he could beat my ass then he looked at Leah like he'd been stabbed.

She just looked at him and smiled and then got out of the bed even though she didn't have any pants on, and she made sure Paul seen her put her pants on then she walked into the bathroom.

Paul launched to tackle me but Jake had him pinned on the ground and told him to get the fuck out of the house or he was going to pull him out of the house.

Finally Jacob got Paul out of the house but Paul was the least of my fears. The look On Jacob's face scared the shit out of me.

"Embry…. You mind telling me what the fuck is going on?"

"Umm, well… See all …. Well we just…" Damn i couldn't even form a freaking sentence." Leah asked me to stay in here with her but nothing happened Jake."

I knew he didn't believe me i could see it all in his eyes he was hurt. "Really now? When i walked in here it looked like something was going on. When Leah go out the bed without pants it looked like something was going on." He was screaming now." When i looked down beside the bed and seen your pants on the floor it still fucking made it look like something was going on." Well he had a point.

Now Leah come out the bathroom to talk to Jacob."Oh hush it Alfa. We didn't do shit, i cant believe you would think so highly of me! I'm not a fucking slut i just needed someone to hold me just for tonight and that's all he did, HOLD ME. I would have asked you but i Know those Alfa hormones wouldn't have kept you in control and Embry's hormones are going wild too but i know he's to scared to try anything." Damn that hurt my feelings

"hey I'm not scared…. I'm just a good friend." Leah just laughed and said sorry.

"Oh," That's all Jake said for a while but he was just starring at Leah.

"What the hell are you staring at sack of shit. Close your damn mouth before i shove a dick in it." Well we could tell Leah was back to her old self. Lucky us. Very lucky.

**A/N well leahs back! and paul did TRY to say sorry... review and tell me wat u think**


	11. Fights

LEAH P.O.V

After I kick Jacob and Embry out of my room I go to take a shower to find Rose sitting there waiting for me to hurry up.

"Come on Rose just say what your thinking." I can tell that she wants to talk about last night and what had just happened but I wanted to hear this from her.

"Well.." She starts smiling and talking all annoyingly slow." What happened last night? I wasn't Expect you to keep Embry ALL night long." Then she bust out in fits of laughter." It must have been good by the way Paul looked when he came back from downstairs."

I had forgot all about Paul. I'm going to have to talk to him some time. Sooner than later right? hmm… maybe not.

"Shut it, I didn't fuck with Embry! He's still a freaking virgin. I'm not going to take that from him." I stop to think for a minute. "I need someone with experience." Then me and Rose bust out laughing. Then we hear Embry yell he's not a virgin and he has plenty of experience and if i just asked he would show me. That just had us laughing even louder.

"So, Leah. What is going to happen with you and Paul now?" Rose has this look of frustration and concern. I know she doesn't like Paul just because of how I was crying and I don't expected her to like him. Hell I'd probably be mad if she didn't hate him after yesterday.

"Well I'm going to go and talk some stuff out with him just so he knows that it isn't all, completely, his fault." I figured its only far. He beat himself up bad enough so I thought I could tell him today. That is if i don't find him fucking somebody else again. Plus I could see hurt all over his face when he seen Embry taking care of me." But don't worry Rose I'm not going to even mess with him anymore."

This seemed to please her. So I thought now would be a good time to talk to Jacob before he kills Embry.

When I get downstairs I hear him and Embry in the kitchen eating. Those fat pigs. But the thought of food had me wanting some. Thats a bad thing about being a wolf. I always want food.

When they notice me fixing a plate of, Esme"s good food they both stop eating.

"Well is there a reason you two bone heads stopped eating because you see me fixing my plate?" Damn I know Embry was confused but Jacob looks hurt. That surprised me.

"Embry do you mind leaving so me and the Alpha can talk." I know Jake Hates being called alpha but he laughed. That was a good sign I guess.

"Ok Jake go ahead and start yelling at me." I just know that's what he's going to do.

"Leah I'm not going to yell at you," Whoa what? Why is it every time I am certain something is going to happen that's the only time it doesn't happen? ", I just want some answers. First tell me why Paul came to kill Embry, Then explain why Embry carried you here yesterday." Damn he sure does want a lot. Well A lot of stuff I don't really want to talk about.

"Well when Paul walked into the room think about what he saw? Why do you really think he wanted to kill Embry? But I'm very sure that's not why he came here, Yesterday, after I came back from 'meeting' Paul I came and took a shower but I needed to talk to him so i went to his house and i found him getting freaky with someone else just 3 hours after we had been together."

"Whoa, Who was he with?" I didn't want to rat Paul out and tell him that he was boning his sister. So I lied.

"I don't know I just ran away but its not Paul that hurt me. Seeing Paul with another girl brought back memories of Sam and i didn't expect the memories to hurt like they did. They literally swept me off my feet." He just nodded like he understood but i knew he really didn't understand. But thats how Jacob is, he at least try's to see your point.

After talking with Jake, I didn't really feel like talking to Embry just yet. So i snuck out the back door to walk around. Thats all i wanted was have a moment to myself and just think. Before i know it I'm at the spot me and Paul used to 'meet up" at.

I guess my subconscious mind led me here.

"Well I certainly didn't expect to see you back here any time soon. or ever."

I knew the voice. It was the voice I ran from yesterday. It was the voice that was whispering in my ear yesterday. Its also the voice that was whispering into someone else's ear just 3 hours later.

I just couldn't help but wonder what happened after I ran away.

"Look Leah, I wanted to say sorry about yesterday i didn't mean to-"

"To what Paul You didn't mean to fuck my Alpha's sister three hours after you fucked his beta?" I didn't mean to shout it out but it just came out that way.

"Come on Lea-" But before Paul can finish his sentence, out of no where Paul is tackled and is getting his ass whooped. Then I notice its Jake and I feel bad for Paul. Jacob's going to tear him a new one. Yeah thats something that I knew was going to happen. He just heard that He fucked his Beta then went and fucked someone else the same day, and then there's that the somebody is his sister. And he gets more pissed thinking that he fucked his sister after fucking me. Yeah this wasn't going to end well. It was just a circle of bad feelings.

I'm snapped out of my dream when i seen Paul and Jacob phase into the big wolfs. Damn ok now i have to get into it. Im stronger in my wolf body so i don't hesitate to go and push Jake off of Paul. But I can hear Seth in my head telling me to get out the way till him and Quil get there. At first I wasn't going to but then I see the rest of Paul's pact run into the clearing. Damn this sure as hell ain't going to turn out well. I mean the two pacts weren't getting along to well since the separation.

Just as I'm thinking, Jake lets out a long howl and I'm thinking why would you do that. Surly he knows Seth and Quil were on there way. Then i see my brother enter the clearing and as he see's the other Pact looking for a fight theres a weird feeling coming off of him and me. Both is protectiveness.

"Seth don't you go over there, there's way to many of them for us to take on."

I can feel Embry Phase in and he notices everything that is going on and he runs as fast as he can to come to our rescue.

"What the hell is going on here? Edward ran to me after Jacob howled and told me to phase quick so he could see what was happening. Now the whole family is behind me. Don't worry guys we got this."

"Thats just it Embry, we don't want to kill our brothers." And just as I was saying that Brady runs up behind me and bites me and knocks me into a tree. Thank God my brother is quick on his feet, he bull dozes him out the way before he hits me again. Now I'm aware of the danger and I'm ready to attack, I just don't get my chance. Let me just say my pact is very protective of me. This is what I hear going on.

"Embry make sure no one gets to Leah." -Jacob

"Quil take down Collin before he gets her"-Jacob

"Quick Embry jump infront of my sister before Jared gets to her."- Seth

"HEY I can handle my dam self or did you all want me to take out Sam?"

"NO" - Every one of my pact members yell in unison.

While seth is handling Brady, Collin rushes me and I'm ready this time but Quil takes him down before he even lifts his paw. Now I look up to see Embry jump in font of me all protectively, Man I don't want Embry to take on Jared alone but I sure want to have my chance to take Sam down. Embry see's what I'm thinking and is trying to stop me.

Its to late I've already flew over Embry and Jared fighting and amid at Sam's throat. He didn't even see me coming. They say the ones that think they'er so big and bad never look to the sky because they figure no one will attack them. Well Sam was very wrong. I jumped him and tore into his fat on his neck then threw him towards the river. He jumped up expecting Jake but seen me and I could tell he didn't want to fight but its to late. Im taking ALL my anger out on him today.

He try's to jump on me lightly to make me be still and stop fighting but I'm the fastest of all the wolves and I slip under him before he even lands and I bite his back leg and throw him further. Next thing I know Rose is at my side hitting Sam like he did HER wrong. Then Sam swiped at Rose and that pissed me of more. I didn't even check to see if his paw even made contact. I launched at his leg that he had most his weight on when he stud up to swipe at Rose. I bite the hardest I could at the knee part. I guess Emmett got mad that Sam even swiped at Rose and he was beside her in an instant he twisted his paw and let it go to punch him in the chest then jump up and grab his neck and held him down for a fraction of a second, but it was long enough for Rose to get 5 hard hits to his gut before Emmett let go of him. As soon as he let him go Rose jumped up and did a spin kick to Sam's Jaw.

Well they were handling him quit nicely that I decided to go and see how my brothers fight is going. Only to find that Brady and Collin are double teaming him, were the hell was Quil? Shit he was Helping Embry with Jared. I guess I was the only one who actually paid attention to Jared before. I knew he was a great fighter. But now I was seriously pissed to see them trying to double team my brother.

Just as I'm lunging at Brady, I had to get him the little bastard tried to fight me not knowing how good of a fighter I am, I see the mind reader jump over me. I turn around to see there's four young wolfs that were about to attack me. I'm wondering if i should go help Seth or stay with Edward. Then Edward waves me away as Jasper, and Alice comes up to Edward to handle these baby wolfs.

I turn to go help my brother just in time. Brady is jumping up to bite Seth on his neck while Seth was dealing with Collin. So he didn't even see Brady until he heard me thinking of it so he turns just as I snatch Brady out of the air. When we roll on the floor he is snarling at me. Buddy does he not know who the fuck he's messing with. He starts running towards me and i jump and he goes underneath me looking confused. Yeah him and Collin were good fighters when they fought together and there fighting together right now but they have nothing on me and Seth fighting together.

"Seth lets stop playing with these little boys, on the count of 3?"

"Ok 1." -Seth

" 2" - Quil

"3" -Embry

"GO"- Jacob

At that our pact stopped playing around and got to the point. We were all holding out because we are fighting our brothers but soon enough we found they weren't holding anything back. Brady still looked confused so i laughed and he looked more confused than ever. When he heard me laugh i guess he thought i stopped fighting, but he found out i surely am not. I launched at him and took a big bite on his forearm, then jumped over him and tackled him into a Tree. The tree broke and fell. With his surprise I grabbed his leg and slung him into the other tree. it didn't break but it cracked. After that i swung my paws into his face. He phased back to human showing he was giving up. I phased to and started yelling.

"What pussy don't you want to still fight? Did Sam and them not tell you how good of a fighter I was?"Yeah i was being cocky but i have every reason to be plus this little shit tried to attack me, then my brother. Stupid punk, us Clearwaters stick together. The hell if he will be walking away from here ok." Come on lil wuss lets fight human i'll still kick your ass. You pussy trying to double team my brother." I was about to swing but Rose stopped me and she turned me around but i had a feeling i needed to see Brady and just as i turned I seen him in his Wolf form launching at me. No matter how fast I am I couldn't have Phased fast enough. I got knocked on my ass, very hard. He bit the shit out of my arm and his paw slapped my face. And with that I blacked out.

**A/Nohhh noo brady didnt! dont worrie he will pay for it!**


	12. Waking up

SETH P.O.V

What the hell? Me and Quil were just in our wolf form joking around when all of a sudden we feel Jacob phase in and we both got this rush of anger from Jake.

"You stupid mother fucker. You tried to fuck my sister after you had just fucked Leah? Oh I'm going to rip your fucking balls off and feed them to your fucking pack." -Jacob

"Jake calm down, stop. Jake!" -Leah

Whoa what the fuck? Me and Quil looked at each other before we started running to the fighting.

"Seth don't you go over there, there's way to many of them for us to take on." -Leah

I feel Embry phase in and he gets to noticing everything that's going on.

"What the hell is going on here? Edward ran to me after Jacob howled and told me to phase quick so he could see what was happening now the whole family is behind me. Don't worry guy's we got this." - Embry

Im already in the clearing and I see Jacob and Paul fighting. Im glad because if he didn't have Paul i sure as hell would have had him. I want to fight so badly and my sister is saying something to Embry but i'm not paying any attention to them because i see Brady bite my sister and sling her into a tree. I didn't even have to think about it i was on his ass before he could look up from Leah.

I know my sister can handle herself but ill be damned if i don't at least try to help her. Of course I knew Brady better than she did. He's closer to my age but he's still 2 years younger than me.

"Embry make sure no one gets to Leah." -Jacob

"Quil take down Collin before he gets her." -Jacob

"Quick Embry jump in from of my sister before Jared gets to her." Shit there's only so much we can all do but everyone wanted my sister not to have to do anything. She's still a freaking girl.

"HEY I can handle my damn self or did you all want me to take out Sam?" - Leah

"NO'" -We all said together.

Now I see Brady trying to circle me, Hell no he's not getting behind me. He try's to strike me with his paw and knock me down but us Clearwater's' were fast. I moved out of the way before he noticed it i was throwing him across the forest floor. I jumped on his leg and pressed as hard as i could till i heard a satisfying crunch.

"Sorry Seth I have to help Embry, take care of Collin." - Quil

I didn't ever think about Collin and Brady teaming up on me, All i thought was i knew Brady wasn't getting up for a while. I broke his leg. Collin is a better match than Brady. There both the same age but Brady likes try to do stuff he's never done before and stuff he really couldn't win. But Collin actually thought out the weak points in his opponent. Collin and I are circling each other when i see from Leah's eye's that Brady is about to attack me, i turn around just in time to see Leah snatch him out of mid air.

"Good job sis!"

I didn't have time to even see if she replied back to me because Collin swiped my face with his paw. Then he bit down on my leg and threw me across the floor. When the hell did Collin become so damn strong? Ha this is going to be a good fight. I hear my sister thinking about Brady and Collin fight good together but they have nothing on me and her fighting together. Hell Yea if only they knew.

"Seth lets stop playing with these little boys, on the count of 3?" -Leah i could hear the smugness in her voice. These kids had no idea what was going to hit them.

"Ok 1"

"2" -Quil

"3" - Embry

"GO" - Jacob

After that's said we all give it our all. Were all tired of fighting our brothers but they don't even seemed fazed that were there brothers and they're trying to rip our throats out. I grab Collin by his neck and i sling him around but i don't let go. The neck is the most sensitive place to bite so if i hold down long enough he'll give up. I look up to see how Leah is when I see her in her human form walking away with Rose then i notice Brady change back to a wolf and i cant get there fast enough before he's attacking Rose and Leah. Leah is pasted out she cant even fight for herself. I quickly grab tighter to Collin then throw him on the ground and push all my weight on his leg while i pull his legs up at the same time. I here both of his legs crack and he screams in pain then changes into human form so I leave him alone because in his human form his legs are twisted around. I have to get to Leah and I notice not much time has passed because Rose is just now getting up and Emmett is just getting there and they both attack him while, I run over and i shift back to human form to move my sister. She's knocked out and iIm scared shit-less and Im as pissed as I've ever been in my life. If i loss my sister because of him I will hunt him like he's deer.

Jasper runs up then to help the other ones get a hold of Brady. Im carrying my sister and tears are threatening to fall but i cant let them. I look and Paul is back to his human form and so is Jake. Quil and Embry beat Jared and those three are in human form, when Embry see's me he comes running. Then i look and Leah is out of my hands and Dr. Carlisle has her and he's telling me to come to his house he needs to work on Leah her heart isn't beating right. With that i hear Sam yell out, i look over and he's crying.

I cant help my anger. Im about to loss my sister because of these stupid asses. First I need to deal with Brady I walk up to him and he wont even look me in my eye. I don't remember exactly what happened next all i know is i blacked out after i punched him once and the next thing i know Jasper is pulling me off of him and i look down at him and you couldn't tell any of his facial features, with all the blood, and his nose is just hanging there. I give one last kick before i let Jasper take me away. He sets me down which is a bad idea because I'm closer to Sam, he's on his knees crying into his hands, stupid pussy. I run up to him and kick his face so hard he flew back into a tree. But damn Jasper is quick and came and got me before I could do any more.

He worked his stupid magic and all of a sudden i felt weirdly calm. I knew i was feeling calm but when i passed Paul he looked at me and i mouthed 'Your next' at him. After Jasper felt Paul flinch he did his magic calming crap on me extra time. I fell asleep while Jasper ran me to my sister that was at the Cullen's house getting worked on.

JACOB P.O.V

I knew I was going to fight Paul, what I didn't know was that Paul had called his whole pack to come save his ass because I was beating the shit out of him. Next thing I know Leah had just turned back to her human form when Brady attacked her in his wolf form. Leah is being hauled off to the Cullen's place so she could get worked on.

The vampire doctor said her heart wasn't beating right and I know what had to happen for that to happen. Brady stepped on her and crushed her. I was about to run over to Brady and knock the shit out of him when Seth did it all.

I never thought I'd see him this mad. If Jasper didn't get him off Brady he probably would have killed him. I wouldn't have set Seth down any were near Sam, and when i seen Seth kick Sam so hard his head snapped back and his whole body flew back into a tree. I can read every one of the faces thats not in my pack. They had underestimated us. We are family, And my emotions are hurt bad. Knowing one of my pack members, my beta, my family was hurt, I had to get justice. None of my pact is even here any more they're all gone to the Cullen's house it's just me. And the other pact, but i was wrong again. Bella walks to me and is leading me towards the house thats when i notice Edward, Alice, Emmett And Rose all standing there in defensive mode. And i see little Nessie run back to the house. They all stayed to make sure they didn't try to jump me? And Edward shakes his head yes. I cant even bring myself to talk so I'm glad he can hear my thoughts.

3 hours later everyone is downstairs waiting. And there's still no sign of Leah getting any better or any worse. I cant believe this shit. I know how hard this has been for everyone but i hate to say that this has brought us closer to each other than before. Rose is over with Seth holding him while he cry's and prays to God that he doesn't take his sister away from him. Bella is even over there trying to help the best she could. Edward and Jasper and Emmett where talking to Quil and Embry trying to make them feel better, And Alice and Nessie are over here with me.

"Jacob im so sorry all of this had to happen, but we all want you and the rest of the pack to know that we do love you all and were doing everything in our power to save Leah. And we would go back and fight those no good rat of a pack, if it will even make you all feel better." Alice says all of this in a soft voice but everyone in the room heard her. And that made Seth feel a little bit calmer.

I was torn so bad. Why didn't I help Leah. I was already done with Paul, but i just stood there and watched in disbelief.

"You love her don't you?" I hadn't noticed at first that Alice was talking to me.

"Uhh ya she's my beta and she's like family." I was a little confused. Duh wasn't it obvious we all loved Leah, hell we all loved each other.

"No Jake," She said this to were only i can hear her, and the rest of the vampires can hear her.", I mean you love her, I can see it in your face, your eye's, Jasper told me the love he felt coming off of you towards Leah wasn't just family love."

Is she serious? Wait. Is she right? Do i love Leah more than family? I do, I realize all the protectiveness i feel over isn't like brother protection or Alpha protectiveness. No i got mad at Embry for just having his hand around her. Damn im freaking jealous.

This cant be real, but once i realized that i really do feel for her more than i put out it all rushes me and i cant breath. I look at Alice while Im hyperventilating and she whispers Jaspers name and then Im very calm.

Is it to late to tell her i love her? Did i really just notice this and its to late to tell her?

SETH P.O.V

Talking to Rose and Bella had me feeling better but i needed my sister. Just then Rose comes back to me and tells me Carlisle said i can go see her but she is in a coma. I cant loose Leah to. I am just now accepting the fact that dad is dead, If she's in a coma she probably isn't fighting to wake up. She's closer to dad and i know that's what she would pick is to be with dad.

When i walk in the room Nessie runs up to me and gives me a hug and tells me i can talk to her any time because she's a good listener. I go and stand by Leah's bed. Thinking over leaving me for dad and seeing her like this i finally cry. And i cry hard.

"Leah, I know you don't have such a great life here but please don't leave me. I need you now more than ever and so does mom. I know you probably cant hear me and i feel stupid for even talking to you even though you cant hear me but doc says most people in coma's can hear everything. So Im going to talk to you and hope you are listening to me plea to God not to take you."

"I Love you Leah and if i could i would switch places with you just so i know your ok."

After i whisper my love to my sister i silently cry. Well I thought i was silently crying till i noticed unnatural cold hands moving me out of the room when i look up its Edward. Im glad its him and not any of my pack brothers. I wanted them to see me strong for Leah but i can barley hold myself up.

"Seth its ok for you to be hurting this much. Its very natural. None of the pack would think of you any differently if you showed them this side of you. Every one of them is sobbing now to, and Jake has absolutely lost it, He doesn't even know he's crying."

Edward telling me this makes me feel a little bit better to know my pack wouldn't think differently of me but it hurts me knowing everyone down there isn't in such a good place right now. Even the vampires are having a hard time with this. Even Bella and she and my sister didn't get along well.

I cant even imagine my life without my sister. I cant tell mom. If mom finds out i let anything happen to my sister she would kill me herself. I just cant take all of this. Not right now. No. And i slowly drift into unconsciousness.

JACOB P.O.V

"Leah, Im realizing a bit to late that i love you." This is what I'm telling Leah as she sits in her coma in day 3 after the fight. This is probably the 300th time i've told her i loved her since i found out. I just hope she can hear me.

The doctor says its normal for traumatized patents, to go into coma. That there brain puts them in a coma as a natural defense. He says He's 99.9% sure she can hear us now. I had to ask did that mean she should wake up soon. I kinda wish he lied to me but he didn't. He said its not always certain it just depends on Leah.

On day 5 Rose was in there talking to the coma Leah when she screamed for Carlisle. We all raced up the stairs but the room was already full, it was a blessing we could all hear good.

"Whats the matter Rose?"Carlisle asks as he runs in the room.

"Her hand, It twitched! It twitched! She's waking up!" Rose was so happy. That is till she looked up at Carlisle.

"Rose, Its just her reflexes. It could possibly mean she's on the verge of coming back to us but it could also mean nothing." He sounded so sad as he said it. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her heart beat had been irregular since the fight and it had been weak. But after Carlisle said what he said her heart pumped even and it was strong. It was stronger than i've ever heard it. Like it was a brand new heart. Like it had never been broken before. Like she was determined to prove Carlisle wrong.

"Ok everybody out! Now when she wakes up she doesn't need to be overwhelmed by all of us watching her and I can hear her thoughts again so every body out but Carlisle." That was Edward being all 'in charge of the situation'. Everybody was so happy we all shed happy tears that Leah was finally waking up Seth shed the most. He was on his knee's Praying and thanking God.

We all stood outside the door until Carlisle told us we could start to come in three at a time. We already had our groups set up. Seth, me and Rose were the first then Quil,Embry and Emmet. Jasper, Alice, and Esme would go so that leaves Edward, Bella and Nessie went in last. It felt like forever till Carlisle told us we could come in there but in reality it was 5 minutes. Edward said she was already up But Carlisle was doing a physical to see were the most damage was at.

Finally the door opens and in we go.

**A/N yay! Leah is ok! hummm... Jacob and Leah?**

**I have to say that the only pairings with Leah i read are if she is with Paul, Embry or Jacob... so yeah you can see were this is going... so just leave a review and ill get back to ya!  
**


	13. Dates and Mates

LEAH P.O.V

I can hear everyone when they come into the room to talk to me. The only problem is i cant wake up from this coma. When i hear my little brother crying to me asking me not to leave him i'm trying to wake up but i just cant. I hear every word Jacob is telling me. How he loves me and he realized all of this too late.

There is always someone in the room with me. I feel like I've been in this coma for weeks but Rose tells me its only a couple of days.

Even Bella has came up here to talk, which really surprised me.

"Leah i know we don't get along but i cant help but feel hurt seeing you like this. I just hope its not to late for me and you to fix this. Im helping your brother cope with it all. but i hope after this me and you could be friends." I feel good knowing everyone is helping my brother cope with this.

Even Nessie came in there with me but she didn't talk to me, Nope. She put her little hand up to my head and showed me how everyone looks. She flips threw all the vampires faces then my pact but she lingers on Seth and Jacobs faces.

Then she shows me that Paul even tried to come and see me, and she showed me how he looked. He looks really bad. If i had to guess id think he likes me more than just sex but i really cant tell, or care. She shows me how my little brother kicked Paul's ass once he showed up and she showed me what happened to my brother after the fight. How he handled Brady and how He handled Sam. Hell he even told Paul he'd be next but i guess Paul ignored him. She shows me how i looked when Seth picked me up off the ground, and how my brother looked carrying me. I have to thank my brother he's the best one anyone can ever have and I've never told him how much i really love him.

Rose is in here today talking to me about how Jacob keeps mopping around talking about how stupid he was for not realizing he loved me till i got hurt. She even told me she's been comforting him all this time.

With this bit of information, i just cant believe it. My body goes into over drive to make my self get up and look at Rose in disbelief. But the only thing that happens is my hand moves.

Rose freaks out and calls Dr. Carlisle in the room but i Hear everyone else come in. I cant even focus on what he is telling Rose all i'm thinking is everyone cant be in here when i get up. What if i look a complete mess. I cant handle everybody staring at me. Then i hear everyone leave except Carlisle.

Im pushing myself harder than I've ever pushed my self before. I have to get up now. I hear my brother Praying and crying and i just have to give him a hug. I can feel my heart growing stronger as i think of my brother then i finally open my eyes.

"Welcome back Leah we've been waiting a long time to see you again." Carlisle said to me once i finally opened my eyes.

I couldn't even think clearly. My subconscious knows i shouldn't try to walk right now but my heart wants my brother more than i can tell you.

I get to my feet and i'm about to fall when the doc catches me. And sets me up on the bed.

"Slow down Leah you just woke up. Now let me look you over." Damn i wish he would hurry i need my brother now.

"Alright Leah move your legs for me." It takes a little bit but i finally get them going.

"Alright good good now your arms." These are a little bit easier for me to move.

"Great now i want you to fallow my finger with your eyes." I can do that easy to. I've been looking all over this room since i opened my eyes.

"Good good now i'm only going to let three people in at a time to come and see you. But you have to stay sitting in this bed no sudden movements just yet ok?"

"Yeah ok." Im a little mad but i'm so happy ill be seeing people again.

The first people that walk in are my brother, Rose and Jacob, well Jacob and Rose walk my brother runs to me and pics me up and hugs me.

"God Leah I've missed you. I thought you would leave me for good." I hear all the hurt in his voice and were still hugging but i start crying

"Seth you should have known I'm not leaving with out you anywhere." He finally lets me go and i see his eyes are moist like he wants to cry but i know he want because he has to be the protective brother of me now that i can see him. Seth passes me along to Rose who gives me an icy cold hug but i don't pull away because i need this.

"Leah you scared the crap out of me." I had to laugh at her. She's never scared.

"I know Rose i could hear you the whole time." After i say that Jacobs face goes white then goes red.

"So you heard me huh?" I just look at Jake. Do i even love him. I don't really know yet but my heart feels new like i could take on the world. Im not afraid to fall in love any more. I'm ready to fall and fall hard and fast.

"Yes Jake I heard everybody and me and you will talk about it all, but alone... later." He just smiles i guess he figures he has a chance. Which i guess he does.

After I see everybody, it takes a good 3 hours before I'm done seeing everybody then Esme pops back in and ask if I'm hungry. I hadn't really thought about it because it wasn't important, But yea I'm starving.

She helps me out of bed and walks with me down the stairs. I think everyone still thinks I'm going to fall and to be honest i don't trust my legs just yet either.

I sit down and eat and its just me and my brother.

"So I hear you kicked Brady's ass." He looks surprised that I already know.

"How did you-"

"Nessie came in there a couple days ago and she showed me EVERYTHING." After i tell him this i hear Edward yelling at Nessie because he thinks she shouldn't have showed me any of it.

"Edward don't yell at her, when she showed me that it made me want to get up even more. It made me push myself to be back." After that he shuts up and Nessie smiles at me, she has this look on her face like that's what she was trying too accomplish anyway. She's so smart.

"So bro, I seen you pounding Brady and i couldn't have did it better than you did." He just smiles at me."and i like how you handled Sam. I wish i really could have been awake to see that."

"Leah! I feel a little bad about fighting them…. except Brady. He had it coming to him. And well i guess Paul did to... And if you think about it Sams been having it coming for a long time."

"I know and I'm so glad it was you to give it to him." We just start laughing at that.

Later in the day Embry corners me.

"Leah, how are you really feeling. Are you ok?" He looks so worried even though he sees me standing perfectly fine. Its a little freaky. Everybody has been cornering me by myself to ask if im ok.

"Yes i'm great. I feel better than i have in a long time."

"That's great Leah." He looks like he has something else he wants to say to me.

"Spit it out Embry."

"Well i was just going to say….. I had thought after you woke up that maybe you and me... could try out dating? But…. Jacob has kinda already declared his love for you and i can tell he really means it, and I don't love you like that, I mean yeah i love you but not like romantic love. I like you a lot though…. But Jake would be great for you and I just hope you give him a chance. He's scared you wont even let him love you. But please just give him a chance." After his little speech he gives me a hug and goes back inside.

I'm out side walking around but I'm not going any farther than the house because last time i wondered off there was a big fight. So I'm back behind the house were there is a little river, i dip my legs in and start to think about everything going on.

I hear someone walk up behind me, Im expecting to see Rose or my brother but its Jacob.

"Do you mind if we talk... now." I can tell how nervous this makes him actually talking about something the old me would have screamed at him and slapped him for.

"Yeah, come... sit." I pat the grass beside me and he sits down and starts to talk.

"Leah I know.. I know you've been threw a lot of heart ache and you don't trust love. It screwed you over before." Man if this was a pep talk he isn't doing to well but i let him finish because he really needs to tell me all of this. ", But I wanted to let you know that not all love is like that. My love isn't like that Leah. I want you to be mine. I want to take you out to the finest restraints, and take you down to the beach so everyone knows your mine. I want you to give me a chance Leah please, Let me show you not all love is the same."

I look up at him and actually study is face. I really look at him. He's cute. His full lips look moist, his deep brown eyes look scared. I cant help but ask the next question.

"But what if you Imprint?" I whisper it so low i wonder if he even heard me.

"I'll fight it. I'll fight it because the love i feel now, That's the love i want to feel. Imprints are chosen for you and it doesn't feel the same as falling in love head first." I have to smile at that. "I'd rather fall in love than have it picked out for me. I know Sam didn't fight it Leah but I can. I will."

For some reason i believed him. If anyone would fight the Imprint and win it would be Jacob.

"Well first off Jake let me say, I do want to try this." His eyes lit up with disbelief. He looked like a 5 year old on Christmas.", But i want to take it slow. I know, I can see you love me but right now i don't know for sure yet. I'm willing to take a chance to find out but i need you to be patient with me." He was shaking his head yes so fast i thought it would bounce off.

He grabbed me in the most loving hug i can imagine. He didn't try to feel me up or kiss me or anything, No he just hugged me. And thats when i realized this could really work. Then i see angry Seth walking up to us.

"Jacob, I know you love my sister and all that crap but she's my sister… If i EVER see her cry because of you, you will die." Then he smiles at us, total mood swing," But I'm happy for you guys," Then he's angry again. I'm starting to wonder if he has a period because he's acting like he's PMS'ing." But i mean that i will kill you if you ever hurt her. If she breaks a nail because of you, i'll break your arm off." Damn he was scaring me.

"Seth stop being so mean. Couldn't you have told him all this when it was just the two of you?"

He just smiles at me. "Well no silly sister of mine. Cause i couldn't wait and i wanted you to know I'm happy if your happy." Then he just walks away smiling.

"So any way, i was thinking how would you like to go on a date tonight, If you feel like it. It wont be anything big." Man i can tell he is trying so hard to make me happy.

"Yeah Id like that."

So now me and him are at the beach on our date. He has took me up to a cliff i haven't ever been on before but when i look he already has candles lit and music playing and our food is already on our plates. There is even one of those big tints up that keep the mosquito's out. The food is set up on a little fold out table and there's two chairs at the table. This is the most romantic date I've been on.

"Wow Jacob its beautiful." It really is. Its all looking out over the ocean and the sun is just going down. Its perfect.

"I think it should be beautiful seeing as your here, your the most beautiful thing i have see." I start to blush a little bit. Alice dressed me up she already knew were we were going.

I have a little black dress on with black slip on shoes and a white bow on the shoe' s and a white bow holing my hair out of my face. She did little mascara and little lipstick to give my lips color.

After we finish eating and talking he asks if I would like to go down and walk down the beach. I cant help but say yes. This date couldn't get any better…. but it does.

Down at the beach (and don't ask me how they did it because i have no idea) There is a piano, and when Edward See's us he starts to play. Then Jacob ask if he could have this dance. We sway back in forth in perfect harmony. I cant help but love it all and while we dance tears come to my eyes.

"Whats wrong hunny? Do you want to leave? We can leave now. Come on." He doesn't even seemed hurt that i'm crying he just wants me to feel better and it makes me cry a little more.

"No Jake i don't ever want to leave. This is the most beautiful perfect date i have ever been on and i don't want it to ever end." He starts smiling and kisses my forehead.

"Don't cry Leah, it wont ever end. With the way i have things planned these dates will only get better. So don't cry Leah, I'm going to be here forever to dance with you whenever you want." Then he just holds me and we start dancing again.


	14. Our Time

JACOB P.O.V

It took a lot of time to set up my date with Leah. After she told me Yes she would go i had to find out exactly what to do to make it perfict. So i go and talk to all the girls about what there perfict date would be.

"Well Jacob, I think its wonderful you want Leah to have the perfict date with you." Alice jumps up happy with the idea. Then Nessie touches Rose's head to show her something.

"Thats perfict Nessie. She thinks you should have a date out on the beach." Yeah that sounds good. I just don't know what else to do after that.

"Yeah you can have a candle lit dinner! Oh but the bugs would ruin that. Esme do we have one of those tents that holds the mosquito's out but also lets them look out into the night?" This is Alice asking. It doesn't sound to bad.

"Yes yes I think we do. But you all will need a little table and chairs to sit on. Especially if Alice is going to dress her." Well i didn't know Alice was going to dress her but im sure Alice would get her way.", Bella dear take Nessie and go buy a little tabel and chairs for them and more candles that would put them in the mood." Then Esme throws Bella the keys and she leaves.

"Wow ya ya that sounds great but what should i do with her after dinner?"

Rose looked at me like i was crazy."Take a walk on the beach duh."

"Yeah and have music there too. Mmm have Edward bring the piano out there and he will play for y'all." Wow this sounds perfict to me. Now all we had to do was set it all up. It was all the guys that did the work all the girls kept Leah busy.

First on the list we had to find the perfict place to have the dinner. So we all split up. Emmett is the one who found this cliff. I had never been out this way before but it was perfict. It had beautiful wild flowers all along the way. We flattened out the middle so we could put the tent down. Then we set the table and set all the candles all along the inside and outside of the tint.

Edward and Emmett carried the piano down to the beach that was closest to the cliff. Then we set up the candles on the top of the piano. We all cleared the beach of the sticks and stuff that was all around. Thats probably why no one was here at this beach. It had sticks and stickers all over it but it took us no time to clear it out. This would now be me and Leah's beach and cliff.

It was an hour before our date when i got back to the Cullen's. Thank God all the girls were locked in the room. All of us boys looked rough. Like we been fighting all day. We'll except the vampires. They look the exact same. Then it hit me. What the hell were we going to have for dinner. Edward must have heard me, he ran up to me and told me to take a shower then take Leah to the cliff and everything would already be there.

"Thanks so much man." Then i ran up the stairs to the shower.

When i got out i got dressed and sprayed a little cologne on. I hope Leah likes the smell.

I hear all the girls in the room giggling. So i go to the door and Alice answers the door.

"Well you look nice Jake. now wait down stairs Leah isn't ready yet." Then she shuts the door in my face in the most politest rude way, and i just laugh. I can hear Leah ask why cant she just leave now she thought she was ready. But Rose told her you always keep your date waiting.

Downstairs all the guys were joking around and i was joking with them then we heard the door open and Leah walks down the stairs. Wow thats all i can say. She looks absolutely beautiful. Edward is the first to speak.

"Well Leah you look beautiful." Then he leads her down the stairs straight for me.

"Leah you look….. I mean not that…. Your so beautiful." I didn't mean for my words to come out all scrambled like that but they did and they made her blush.

"Come on dinner awaits us."

Dinner went perfect, if i do say so myself. She looks gorgeous the way these candles glisten up on her. We finish up and talk and talk and its the funnest thing I've ever done. I wish we could talk like this all the time. I don't want to kiss her, and im not thinking of sex, i just love talking to her. She's so beautiful.

We go walking down the beach and when she hears the music her eyes lit up my life. We start slowly dancing. I think everything is perfect till i see she's crying.

"Whats wrong hunny? Do you want to leave? We can leave now. Come on." I don't even wait for a answer i just want her to be happy again. I don't know if it was something that i did that made her cry but id do whatever i could to make sure she didn't cry anymore.

"No Jake i don't ever want to leave. This is the most beautiful, perfect date I have ever been on and I don't want it to ever end." With what she just told me im smiling my ass off and i know it. Im so glad she's happy and im so glad she thinks this is perfect because i didn't want her to come if it was less than perfect. I kiss her head and smile.

"Don't cry Leah, it wont ever end. With the way i have things planned these dates will only get bette. So don't cry Leah, Im going to be here forever to dance with you whenever you want." Then i hold her and take all her pain away.

So now me and Leah have been dating for 4 months and there's a camp fire down at the La Push beach.

"Leah can we please go to this thing as a couple. Im dying to let everybody know were together." I guess i really didn't think the whole thing threw. Me and Sam haven't even talked about the whole big fight. So its going to be the first time both packs are around each other. I just hope it goes well.

Me and Leah are the last one to show up there. We spot Embry, Quil and Seth sitting by themselves talking. I look around the fire. Both our pacts are tense. Sam is shaking when he see's me and Leah together. And Paul isn't sitting anywhere near Sam so i figure there still not talking. My dad had told me Paul and Sam had gotten into it once he found out that Leah and Paul were the reason of the big fight, well and my sister. But now the looks that both of them are giving me is priceless. I laugh and kiss Leah on her check.

Me and Leah have been taking it really slow since we start dating it was just last week we had our first kiss. I had been kissing her forehead or her cheek but when I went to kiss her cheek she turned and kiss my lips. That was our first kiss and that's as far as I want to go and as far as she wants to go too.

As soon as me and Leah sit down next to her brother I see him tense up and and his gaze is over my head just as im about to stand up Seth stands up and starts yelling.

"What the hell you want Sam? Nobody over here wants to see you." I could tell the kid is fuming at the mouth but this isn't between Seth and Sam. No, its between two alpha's and one beta. (Me,Sam, and Leah.)

"No offense little squirt im not here to talk to you im here to see what the fuck is going on with Jacob and Leah?" Seth almost launched at him but Quil and Embry grabbed him back fast. But now im pissed. I already knew it was going to come to this but him even speaking Leah's name had me pissed.

"Well Sam i don't think its any of your damn business."

"Oh i think its plenty of my damn busine-" he was cut off by his lovable imprint Emily.

"Sam leave them alone! You shouldn't give a fuck who Leah is with. You should only care about me! Im tierd of your shit. Apparently im not any good for you, im leaving you and can kiss my butt. Im so sorry Leah for all the shit this _dog_ has put you threw and im sorry for all i've put you threw. I only hope you have it in you heart to forgive me. I hope you and Jacob have a great time." With this she left storming off and Sam was right behind her begging for her forgiveness. It made me want to laugh till i turned around and Paul was trying to talk to Leah.

"Leah look im sorry. About it all. I kicked Brady's ass for even touching you. But i know you don't really like Jake. I know your only doing this to get back at me, so lets stop playing with each other. I like you and i want to be with you. Lets go to my house and talk it all out. I've been lost without you." Oh this is totally bullshit. All he wants is makeup sex. Yeah he might like her a little bit but i loved her. I was about to snatch Paul up and kick his ass again for even saying that shit. But Leah can take care of her own.

"Well that's very nice of you to do that to Brady, He should be very glad he's not within kicking distance or I'll kick his ass now. And this time I dare him to Phase because not only am I gonna kick his ass but me and _MY_ pact and _MY_ boyfriend are going to tear him into peaces." Wow that's the first time she called me her boyfriend and Paul looks a little shocked. He thought I was just her date for tonight, but I've been her date for the last 4 months."But Paul all me and you were was sex and that's all you want now is to go home and 'talk' it out with me. Yeah I'm not stupid i got a boyfriend to 'talk' it out with. Every night. So I'm sorry I'm a little busy tonight 'talking' with my boyfriend." Ha Paul just stuck his foot in his mouth with that one. He mumbled something that sounded like _'I really miss you'_ or_ 'I really fucked up' _and he walked off.

I cant believe Leah told him all of that. I mean I'm glad she told him off. I'm glad she finally called me her boyfriend. That's a big step on her side of the relationship. After all of the fighting the whole pack decided to leave since the only people left there looked scared as hell.

Leah has been sleeping in Rose and Emmett's room Since she woke up from her coma. So i walk her into her room and I'm telling her goodnight and she has this goofy smile plastered over her face.

"What is it Leah?"

"Well if you'd like to know then you have to stay and find out." And she lets out a little giggle. Wow she's being flirty. She holds the door open waiting on me to make my decision, so i finally walk in the room. And she shuts the door after me.

"Ok now are you going to tell me?" I'm starting to get a little nervous.

But she walks up to me and stairs straight in my eye and tells me she loves me and she cant wait for me any longer. Just as I'm about to ask her what she means when she kisses me. Its so passionate she has her hands tangles in my hair pulling me closer. I put my hand on her lower back and pull her to me. She's so warm i can smell the sent of her and it smells so delicious.

"mm I've been waiting 4 months to hear you say you love me." I taste her tongue in my mouth and i want more. Our first kiss was never like this. It didn't even have any tongue. I have to have more of her but i don't know why its all hitting me like this. Ive never been horny for Leah after we started dating i just wanted her to be happy but now…. its totally different. I still want her to be happy but i want to make her happy in other ways.

I'm kissing her down her neck to her cooler bone.

"Jake stop." I freeze. Damn i messed it all up I'm rushing. I'm pushing her farther than she wants. Oh no. She's going to hate me now and think all i want is sex.

"Jacob look at me." I obey and she doesn't look mad she looks happy so why did she stop me?" I want this to be our first time." She tells me this but i know its more like a question.

"Yes Leah." That's all i have to say before i finish were i left off.

**A/N So i have to say im not a big fan of Emily but i think its bout time she steps up and controls her man! dont you guys think so? Remember to review!**


	15. Explain

LEAH P.O.V

The day after Me and Jake make love we get a great surprise. We go down stairs for breakfast when Esme starts talking to us.

"How are you all today? We Cullen's have a surprise for you." A surprise? I hate surprises. But I go along with it. Esme and the others blind fold us, all of us, as in all of the pack. Then they lead us into the woods, Its starting to get a little bit creepy but I hear Edward laugh at me and I sort of calm down. And with the help of Jasper I'm soon all the way calm.

Our blind folds are still on when Esme starts talking again.

"We all love you very much and we know that you don't really have a place to call home, So we thought we could help out." What the hell is Esme talking about? I Know she couldn't have built us a house. That's just to much money. I know they have a lot of money but still. That's to much. I hope its like a two bed room. Nothing to big.

But when they take our blindfolds off I see its nothing but huge. Its beautiful. It looks 3 story but i could be wrong.

"Its a 3 story, 6 rooms, and 4 bathrooms. And because were nice there's two of everything in the kitchen." Whoa. I cant believe this? What the hell. Thank the stars it Jacob who speaks first.

"Esme thanks so much put we couldn't accept a gift this .. this big."

"You can and you will." This is Alice's little fierce self and she gives a mean look then smiles."We don't want to hear you and Leah having 'fun' all night so were kicking you out." She says all of this to Jacob. We all give our thanks and they leave the pack to enjoy the home.

Quil and Seth are already fighting over a room. Embry just walked past them. I mean there's 5 more rooms and this is the first room they've even seen. Stupid boys. Me and Jake go and scope out all the rooms. I love the room Embry picked out. If only the boys would have kept looking. Im looking into the 5th room and I know it has to be me and Jacob's room because its the only room with a king size bed. The rest are full sized.

The room is decorated beautifully and I cant keep starring at it. It is kind of like Rose and Emmett's room but we have a min fridge. Its also different color room then there's. There's is Gold and white and ours is Red and black. This carpet is the softest thing I've put my foot on.

Its been a couple of weeks now since we moved into this little house, Its only like a mile into the woods away form the Cullen's house. But me and Jake have been making love none stop all the time. And today I wake up but I'm totally worn out. After Jake leaves with Seth i go back to sleep. I tell myself I'm only going to sleep for a hour. So when i wake up and see Jake getting back into bed I wonder why he is back so soon.

"What happened with you and Seth. I didn't know you only had a one hour shift." And I crack up laughing but Jake just looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Leah i've been gone 10 hours." That is a surprise to me. "Leah you need to get up and eat or something or call Rose im worried about you. You been asleep a good 20 hours and you didn't even know it. And you look like your running a cold, your skin is cooler than usual."

So i get out of bed and go downstairs to eat. Seth,Embry and Quil are in the front room playing some stupid video game. Rose and Emmett walk in and Rose walks over to me and Emmett goes with the morons to play.

"Hey Leah i was starting to think you-" She stopped all of a sudden and looked at me like i had just burst into flames. Then she runs in the front room and grabs Emmett and there both staring at me like I'm crazy. "Emmett please tell me you don't hear that too?" What the hell is she talking about.

"Rose whats going on, I think you've finally went crazy." I say as im laughing at her.

"Oh no.. Rose I hear….. I'll get Jake take her to Carlisle to see what the hell is going on." Ok now there scaring me because Rose picks me up and is running full speed towards the Cullen's house.

Before i can ask what the hell is going on were already inside the Cullen's and she set me down on the couch while she runs to go get Carlisle. While I'm sitting here looking for an explanation, Edward is looking at me the same way Rose was looking at me. Then he takes two steps closer.

"Speak." Thats all he tells me. I mean he could ask nicely or something.

"Edward what the hell?" Then his face lightens up and I'm more confused then ever. I swear i should have never became friends with these weirdo's.

"Guys did you all hear that?" Every one In the room shakes there heads yes and they all look excited. Bella even gives me a hug and says she's there for me. I'm about to kill someone if they don't tell me. Then Emmett brings Jacob in and he comes and stands right beside me.

"What the hell is going on here? Why is every one staring at Leah like that?" Just then Rose comes down the stairs and stops in front of me.

"Leah you have 6 heart beats." What the fuck? No i had one. What the fuck is she talking about. Can vampires get drunk? Did they have vampire crack?

"Rose? I'm not following, what your talking about." She just looks at me like I'm stupid and maybe i am but right now i think she's the one who's lost her mind.

"6 heart beats." Then she points at my stomach."1,2,3,4,5" Then she points at my heart " and 6. You have 6 heart beats." What the fuck? Is she saying I'm pregnant? With 5 freaking kids? No fucking way! I cant be pregnant. And its not that i don't want to but its that the doctor told me i couldn't ever have kids.

"No No Rose i cant, The doctor told me i cant have kids." I'm looking so confused and hurt. I'm hurt because i wanted kids so bad and now she thinks I'm pregnant when that cant be possible.

"Leah I don't care what your doctor says, I know what I hear. And everyone else in this room apart form you and Jacob can hear it too, In case you forgot our hearing is still better than yours." I cant speak i cant even look to see if Jacob is ok. "But don't worry Carlisle is setting up the ultra sound machine to see whats going on since you weren't supposed to be able to have kids." At that Jacob faints.

Bella grabs me and ushers me upstairs to the machine. Me and her have became surprisingly close since i first woke up from the coma. We hang out alot when im here with Rose and Alice. But just me and Bella hanging out sometimes to.

"Bella tell me whats going on." I cry to her.

"Leah your pregnant and I know it sounds crazy but I learned with Renesme that anything is possible." This lightens me up a little bit. I mean its not like im mad that i could be pregnant. Im mad that if it turns out im not pregnant and the vampires are just freaking retarded then ill be heartbroken.

Jacob wakes up fairly quick thanks to Jasper. He wakes up just in time to see Carlisle doing my ultra sound. He looks over at me and i swear he looked like he just shit his pants.

I'm not focused on him now though, I have to see if this is true.

"Alright you see this here. That's two baby's right there, but look over on this side and its three more baby's so our hearing is correct. You are having 5 baby's congrats." Then the doctor walks out the room so me and Jake can talk.

"Jacob," I say softly until he looks at me." You don't have to stay with me. I know you didn't sign up for this and i know your not ready and I'm not going to make you stay." He didn't speak for a long time so i thought he left. I started to silently cry. Then he came over and hugged me.

"Your crazy you know that woman. I declare my love for you and you think 5 of OUR kids are going to run me off? You got to try harder than that Leah." Then he lifts my face to his and kisses me.

"But Jake you didn't look to good, I thought you didn't want to even be here." Then he laughed at me.

"Leah I was thinking about how lucky i am to be having 5, not 1, but 5 kids with you. The most beautiful woman in the world. I was thinking how many will be girls and how many will be boys. What made me faint though was to think if all of them are girls. I don't think i can scare that many guys away from my baby girls. I guess its good they'll have plenty uncles to help me out." Then its my turn to laugh at him. We go downstairs to get more answers about this. I mean first im pregnant. Thats a shocker. But 5 freaking kids this is unbelievable

"So doc tell me why it is, I was told I couldn't ever have kids."

"Well i can only give you my guess,"

"That's good enough for me."

"OK well, Since you started phasing I figure your eggs aren't dropping far enough down for you to even get your period much less get pregnant. But Jacobs alpha male sperm are strong," I can hear Emmett howling at this."So to a normal human or even a normal wolf they couldn't get you pregnant. Sam's not a true alpha so that's why that never happened and well Paul. I kind of get worried because he could have possibly gotten you pregnant but only because he's a beta and he is a true beta and you are a beta also. But these pups right here is all alpha blood." Then he gave us a reassuring smile until I realized he said pups.

"Did you just call my kids pups?"

"Wait Leah let me explain." The doc waited till i calmed down a bit before continuing."Even though Jacob has strong sperm you shouldn't be having 5 kids at one time. I got to thinking about real wolves. They have 5 kids easily. And that brings me to my next conclusion. Wolf pregnancy is only 63 days long. But i figure you be pregnant for 4 maybe 5 months, Because you are part human,Before you go into labor."Damn i don't think that's a long enough time to get me to tell my mom.

Me and Jake sit down and talk for a while before we go back to the house so we can tell the rest of the pack.

We walk in the door and call everybody downstairs.

"We have some really great news guys." I smile up at Jake, " Im pregnant" Everybody cheers."With 5."

Quil and Embry jump around screaming 'were having babies' but my little brother is in shock then, He looks up at me and smiles while he tackles Jacob playfully.

"You got my sister pregnant nasty!" Then he runs over to me and whispers in my ear, "Im so happy for you sis. You got everything you could ever dream of in Jacob. Now im going to be an uncle." Then he runs and starts screaming with Embry and Quil. That was one of the best days in my whole life.

Now 3 weeks later, I am only a month pregnant but i look 4 months, because of the 5 i have in my tummy.

I haven't Phased since i found out i was pregnant but Carlisle thinks that i could phase if I needed to. It wouldn't hurt the kids but i don't want to take any chances. Hell i feel like if i phase they might come out dogs for real.

So today is great day i don't feel sick, i feel really good, So im making everyone breakfast. Seth is the only one not here. He said he wanted to go for a run. So im surprised when Seth breaks open the door and runs to me.

"Are you alright Leah?"

"Im fine but are you ok? Esme is going to be so mad you broke the door." Seth doesn't even seem to notice me.

"Hey guys i need every one to be at the Cullen's in 5 min's, I came across something and I don't know what to think of it." And he runs back out the door.

**What did little sethy find? i guess we'll find out soon! oh yea that button down there... push it and type up something pretty!**


	16. More surprises

I GOT ALL MY INFORMATION ON THE INTERNET

JACOB P.O.V

Seth runs out the door just as I'm walking down the stairs to the living room. I heard him say something about Cullen's and 5 minutes.

"Leah what was that all about." I ask her as i give her a kiss.

"Umm... Seth said he came across something and he doesn't know what to think of it, and to meet at the Cullen's in 5." Then she smiles as she stuffs some food in her mouth then walks out the door with Embry and Quil fallowing. I swear everyone in this damn house treats Leah so carefully and so loving since she became pregnant. I don't want to think of our kids coming into a monster filled world were the parents are wolves.

We all are at the Cullen's with in 3 minutes. I take my seat next to Leah. I've been meaning to work up the courage to propose to her but i just don't know when's a good time. But i carry my mothers ring around with me so when the time comes, It will be ready to put on Leah's hand.

"Alright," Seth stares over everyone."I was just running around because I like running ya know?" Shit he's nervous this cant be good."Then i catch this sent... It was a sent I've ever caught before. It was like a sweet doggy smell. And i heard the... the animal eating.. so i ... i went to see what it was.. and it was.. It was feeding on a human. But it wasn't a vampire, i can only say that... that it looked like one of us but ate like one of you..."

What the fuck did he just say? I know my hearing has to be fucked up or something because i know hes not talking about a big ass wolf eating a human. This cant be it. It just cant be.

"I hate to say this to you but there is such animal out there. This is not the first siteing of this animal,The Adlet, based on Alaskan Inuit legend, is a bloodthirsty race of canine-like hominids which are said to be the offspring of an Inuit woman's unnatural mating with a ferocious giant red dog. The woman became impregnated with this creature's offspring, to later gave birth to ten fur-covered, canine-like children.

According to said legend, the terrified Inuit woman sent five of these children across the sea, where they sired in what the Inuit referred to as the white races. The remaining five children are said to have stayed close to the mother's home, where they slowly developed into vicious, cannibalistic warriors. The offspring of this woman are also known as the Erqugdlit."

After Carlisle told us what nobody wanted to hear, it was silent for a good 10 minutes before Leah asked me what we were going to do.

"Jake we cant just let them come here killing people, I cant bring my kids into this world when there's this animal that's killing everybody." She has started to raise her voice and I need to calm her down quick.

"Baby i'll take care of all of this. What i need you to do is stay here with Rose until me and Quil come back. Embry and Seth run perimeter but don't run into those things. If you do, come back and stay here and protect Leah and the Cullen's." I had to use my alpha voice for the first time. I couldn't take Seth and Embry's stupidity to want to take those things on. I couldn't lose one of them, i just cant.

I give Leah a loving kiss to let her know I'm coming back for her. Me and Quil take on our wolf forms and run to La Push. I have to meet with the all of that pack. If i didn't love Leah and those kids so much I don't think id be here now, running to go talk to Sam.

"Jacob what are we gonna do. We have no idea how strong they are or nothing." -Quil.

"I know but we cant let them settle down here either. Its not all about Leah. What if they got on the res?" As were running we catch Jared doing patrols and he cant mentally hear me so i have to shift back to human.

"I know our packs aren't on speaking terms just yet but theres a big problem coming our way and i need to have a meeting with all of your pack now." After i say that Jared shifts to his human form to.

"Were not going to help fight any more bloodsuckers unless they come on our land." Jared snarls at me. It takes all my strength not to fucking kick his ass right now.

"Its not about fucking bloodsuckers you idiot, I don't know what the fuck these things are but there not here to fight us, shit there here to feed... on humans. And if i wanted to you would all be my _bitch _right now and bow down to me, So call Sam and the rest of the fucking pack so we can talk about this. I might not live on the res anymore but its your asses if something happens." After i say that Jared sits there for a moment then he shifts back to his wolf form, i assume to tell them all to come. And he does his howling and shifts back to human.

"This better be good" That's all he says before he goes and puts on his shorts. I start to put on my shorts and look up at Quil.

"Hey i know you probably don't want to stay wolf, but stay that way to keep in touch with Seth and Embry." He bobs his big head yes.

Everyone is showing up now, The two last people to come into view are Sam and one of the younger ones.

"Well Jacob lets not waste time with hello's, get to the point." I swear if Sam says that to me on any other day than today i would have ripped his face off, but it just so happens to be today so i don't. But i swear you'd think they would just shut the fuck up since my pack already whooped there asses. I tell them all what Seth came over and what he saw them do. Then i told them what doc told us.

"Well, that seems to be a bit of a problem." That's all Sam says before two heart wrenching howls break threw the air and Quil is off running there direction.

I don't waste anytime explaining any more to Sam and the others. They catch drift fast and they follow.

"Whats going on? What happened?"

"We were on patrol when we crossed the smell again but its not the same exact smell as last time. Me and Embry are running back next thing we know there right behind us. There following us now but they are slower than us, So well get to the house 3 minutes before they do." -Seth.

"Im already at the house with Leah, Everybody is for warned and we are just waiting. I tried to get Leah inside but she wont go."- Quil.

I shift back into human form as i run up to the door of the Cullen's. Like Quil said everybody's outside including my pregnant girlfriend.

"Leah get inside now." I try to make her go but she is so stubborn.

Everybody in Sam's pack is here now, they shifted back to human form just as Embry and Seth are running up and shift back. I'm trying to discus everything with all the pacts but everyone on the other pack is staring at Leah's stomach. Which to no ones surprise, Leah doesn't like to much.

"What the fuck are you all looking at? Yes im fucking pregnant now fucking fight these damn things before they kill us all." That seemed to have snapped them out of it but now Leah is really pissed.

"uhh Jasper do you mind please." I had to ask him, I didn't have time to calm her myself.

I step off the porch to talk and the fucking vampire/wolves come around the corner. Fuck there not fast but there's 18 of those damn things.

We are not the first ones to attack let me just make that clear. I was thinking we could all talk about it but Edward steps beside me and tells me they don't want to talk they want a fight, so that's whats going on now. A lot of unnecessary fighting.

There are 4 big big ones that are starring us down, Me, Seth,Sam,Paul and Jarred take on these ones. They might not be fast but damn these things are strong.

It seems everyone is busy and Rose and Emmett are fighting the ones coming to Leah. Emmett looks like he's having fun but he gets bored with it after a while and kills it off. Two new-beys in Sam's pack have one and the other two have one. Brady has one that's bigger than him but to my surprise he's winning. Collin is taunting the one he's fighting and he is having fun. Seth is busy in his fight. He's not winning but he's not losing either. Paul has one of the big ones and it seems to be beating him but Paul switches it up and hes on top winning, Jared is winning his fight with this big beast and Me and Sam, well were working together.

There is this one that is in the big 4 but he's bigger than the rest.I guess he's like the boss. He's like alot bigger than me so that says something. We both are working together tearing this thing up. Its not easy but were not losing. Quil and Embry are tauting the ones there fighting. So there at least having fun. Three of them are running to Bella and Nessie but Edward is better than I gave him credit for. He has the first two down but the third one gets past him. To every-ones surprise Bella starts ripping this thing to peaces and Nessie joins in. I mean for a little girl shes kicking ass. Alice and Jasper are almost threw with there fights. Carlisle and Esme are working together to fight one off.

When i look up to check on Leah there is three of those damn things sneaking up behind her. Its three i didn't count. I didn't even see. I have to get there but shes a bit far from me. And Rose is trying to kill the one shes fighting but shes distracted when she sees those other ones by Leah. Leah Finlay turns around and see's them. One is about to attack her when i see Brady jump in front of Leah. That gives Leah the time she needs to change into her wolf self. I hate to see her like that. Brady is fighting the first one coming at her and Emmett is fighting the second one. So Leah is stuck with this third one.

**First I need anyone to review with some ideas on what to do next. I have no idea what i should do now… so please give me some ideas. SECOND: I GOT A REVEIW FROM SOME STUPID PERSON WHO WANTED TO BE "ANONYMOUS." LET ME JUST MAKE THIS CLEAR ONE MORE TIME. THIS IS MY FIRST FANBOOK. AND I DONT HAVE A BETA BUT I DO NEED ONE. SO MR. ANONYMOUS MAN UP ABOUT IT AND TELL ME SO I CAN TELL YOU SOMETHING BACK YOU PUSSY.**

**BUT ON ANOTHER NOTE..._REVIEW!_  
**


	17. Island's

LEAH P.O.V

I cant believe that this is all happening so fast. One minute im yelling for the stupid guys to stop looking at my stomach the next minute there already fighting.

I see my brother fighting and he's doing ok but he's not winning, I want help so bad but im not going to take a chance with losing my kids. Even though Carlisle says its ok. I mean if it gets any worse then im stepping in. He's my brother and i cant let him freaking die. But im not going to risk my kids ether. I guess i could just like distract the thing while he tears into peaces.

Im watching it all, Rose and Emmett are having fun beating the ones there fighting. Man do i wish i could fight right now. These stupid things wouldn't have a chance.

Just as im thinking of all the ways i can beat them I hear growling behind me, I turn around and just my fucking luck theres three of those damn things looking straight down at me. Just as ones about to launch at me, Im trying to Phase. But i guess being pregnant slows down the phasing process. Thankfully some wolf jumps in from of me long enough so i can phase.

To my utter disbelief it is Brady. Yes Brady! I cant think about it to long because the other two are coming at me now. Emmett gets the first one fast but now im stuck with the last one. Which is ok by me. Im a great fighter, Its just im not used to being pregnant. And im not used to being pregnant in my wolf form. So when he throws his paw across my face i dodge it but im not as fast as i was so he does get the tip of my ear. Which really pisses me off.

Im swinging back at it and out of no were Paul grabs up the wolfy/vampire by its leg while am still swinging at it. Im a little upset i wont be able to say i won this fight by myself. But its ok im winning. Paul pushes me away for it and he finishes off himself.

I swear if i wasn't pregnant id be really fucking pissed. I can handle my own. Everyone is done with there fights and i don't think we had any losses on our side. But i look over and my brother is looking just as mad as i feel.

"Whats wrong Seth?" I can feel all the anger and pain he feels.

"Nothing its just…. Well i was so caught up watching to make sure you were ok that when i seen those three coming at you i stopped fighting and that thing bit the fuck out of my leg." I can see it now. My brother is bleeding and his bone is broke were he got bit.

I shift back to human form so i can go look at his leg. "Carlisle come take a look at Seth's leg." I scream. Im horrified. My baby brother got hurt watching to make sure i was ok. Now his leg is broke. I know his leg will be healed by tomorrow but he'll be in pain until then.

JACOB P.O.V

Carlisle wanted to check on Leah and the kids after he fixed up Seth.

"Alright Leah i just want you to take it easy for awhile, You have been threw enough stress." Carlisle said smiling.

2 weeks later

"What are you doing here mutt?" Blondie answered the door.

"Trying to kill a blonde. Now tell me where Edward is, I have something to talk to him about." I tell Blondie. Then Edward comes from downstairs to talk to me even though the whole damn time i knew he heard me along time ago. He could have fucking came down and answered instead of Blondie. He just laughs at me.

"Come on you already know what i want to talk about so lets talk. She's not here is she?" I was talking about Bella. Bella and Edward's Anniversary is coming up but I wanted me and Leah to celebrate with them before the babys come.

"Well what idea's do you have?" Edward ask me as he was reading my mind. Damn i didn't really think about it but i know that i wanted it to be beautiful, i wanted her to have a lot of fun. I really didn't have anything certain that i had come up with yet.

"Well i was just talking to Carlisle about what ideas he had on what i should get Bella, and he told me he got Esme a Island." Whoa was he serious? I cant get a fucking Island for her? What the hell he think i was super dog?

"Ha Ha I wasn't thinking super dog but i just thought it might be good. I mean Bella and Leah are about to be stepsisters soon and they both get along great. So i just figured if i found a big enough Island one side could be Bella's and the other side could be Leah's? Plus i seen how you have been wanting to ask Leah to marry you but you don't know when the right time would be. I think it would be perfect to ask her there."

Damn bloodsucker has a great idea. but.. i wanted all of this to be before the baby's came and we only had two more months left.

"Us 'bloodsuckers' work fast. And i already have narrowed it down to two big islands." What did he already know i wanted this?

"Oh Alice seen me and Bella's Anniversary disappear. So i already had an idea." Damn there real good. But how can i every repay this?

"You don't have to pay us back. You deserve it. Its a thanks for all the protection we have gotten from your pack."

I could almost cry. Almost. I mean a freaking island. Leah is going to freak out. Talk about surprise.

"Well can i help with your decision on the Island's you have chosen from?" Of course he let me chose.

So the two Islands are the kind normal people wouldn't buy because of all the wild animals and how thick the forest is in between there. Don't get me wrong both are beautiful, but If a normal person looked at these they would say hell no. They wouldn't even consider buying this. But us not being normal, well i like the one that has the lite blue water. The other one has this pretty clear green looking color which is pretty to but i love this icy blue look.

"Good choice i was going to pick that one too." Edward says to me. Damn its good he can read minds because even thinking about getting this for Leah has me at a loss of words.

"How long is it going to take to have this all set up?" I mean i want to help, but i have a feeling im not going to be allowed.

"Well your right Alice,Esme, Emmett And Jasper are already there setting up everything." What? We just picked out which one we liked. How the hell? Alice...

"Yes Alice, seen the two Island then one blurred out so she knew which one to go to. So... Ya." Well that's tooken care of. I guess... now what the hell am i supposed to do?

"Well you could start by telling Leah you have a surprise for her. And you could get permission form her family to marry her." Damn man i cant think anything in privacy any freaking more. And Edward just laughs. Stupid vampire.

**HUMM? Island? Oh yea! anyway remember to review and tell em what you think guys! I love you all so much for just reading it but id love ya more if u reviewedd**


	18. The surprise is out

SETH P.O.V

I haven't seen my mom for weeks so its about time to talk to her. I call her up and i set a date for tomorrow night for me and Leah to go and visit mom. My mom is so happy that Leah is pregnant. I mean we all are. Even Charlie is happy. I mean he takes me and Leah in as his own, But he's not trying to replace our dad.

Now im trying to help Leah get ready to go to mom's. She's almost 2 months but she looks like shes about pop with all those kids in there. I mean i would have trouble getting clothes on too if i looked like that. The amazing thing is that Alice can see us now in her visions, but only if we want her to. But the kids she can already see. She wont tell anyone, well except Edward.

But the weird thing is i don't know were Jacob is. I was going to tell him that me and Leah were leaving, plus it would have helped a lot if he was the one dressing my prego sister instead of me.

"Hey guys what are yall doing?" Jacob walks into the room.

"Oh i was looking for you, me and Leah are heading over to mom's for dinner to catch up."

"Thats perfect. Babe do you think i could come." Jake ask Leah. To everyone's surprise Leah has been really nice since she's knocked up. Like really nice.

I mean after the night of fight with those freaky wolf/vampires Leah invited all of Sam's pact and all the imprints over for dinner. I mean like all. Even Brady. I mean nobody was mad at him anymore. Like yeah he almost killed her then he saved her freaking life. He made up for his mistake... i guess. But i still kept my eye on him. Shit Paul even came and everybody was ok with it. I mean if nobody was going to say shit neither was i.

But that whole night Leah answered questions about her pregnancy and her and Jacob, I swear she was never this kind. Even as a kid.

But to nobody's shock Leah said 'Yeah baby come with us ill just call mom and tell her'. I just wanted a freaking family night, so it pissed me off when Mom said that she had meant to tell us that Charlie was coming too.

"Ill just meat y'all there."I mumbled as i walked out the door. Truth is i got there 30 minutes late. I went down to the beach to let go of some anger and time got away form me.

"Seth i was so worried about you. I was about to send Jacob out to find you. What took you so long?" Leah ask as soon as i open the door to moms house. The food is already settled on the table but it looks like everyone was waiting on me which makes me feel a lot better."Sorry sis i got caught up out there on the beach. You know how it is." Man i miss it just me my sis and my mom. Shit i missed just me and sis hanging out.

"Yeah i know. Now come sit down so we can start eating. I think these kids know food is around because there kicking like crazy."

"Really? Can i feel?" I mean i know shes been pregnant for almost 2 months but i just touch her stomach when im passing by her. I don't ever stop to feel my niece/nephews in there bumping around. I walk over to put my hand on her stomach. I feel the little kicks and i swear theirs like 15 kids in there her stomach is bouncing around from the kicking. I have to put both my hands on her tummy to feel all of this excitement.

I guess everyone see's it in my eye's because Charlie politely ask if he can fell the little guys kicking. Of coarse my nice sister lets him feel and his eyes bulge out of his head and he stairs at mom. The look in his eye is already love for these kids. I already know he is going to spoil the crap out of them.

Just then Leah gets this pained look on her face and says one of the kids is playing on her bladder like its a trampoline. We all laugh as she gets up to go pee.

As soon as she is out of sight Jacob starts talking.

"Look guys i think its time. I want you and Seth's permission to ask Leah to marry me." Jacob says to my mom. I guess i shouldn't be shocked, he already got her knocked up.

"Oh yes of course. When are you going to ask her?" My mom squeals.

"Well im taking her on this surprise trip with Edward and Bella." At Bella's name Charlie is very interested.

"I haven't told her yet but its in-"

"Jacob what haven't you told me." Leah ask as she walks back in the room.

"Umm that... that I love you... and your perfect."Jacob says as he smiles.

"Ya?... No ...Really Jake you can tell me the easy way or we can do this the hard way. You chose." The old Leah is coming out. Well i guess Jacob is smart he chooses the easy way.

"Babe its a surprise. But i can tell you that i have set up something special for you and were going to stay there till two weeks till the babys come." Jacob says proudly."And that is all you get to know." Then he laughs and kisses her.

To my surprise she doesn't start a fight about it she just smiles and we all finish eating. After were done we head home because Leah is getting really sleepy.

When we get back to the pact house (that's what we call it.) and put Leah to sleep i pull Jacob off to the side to learn more about this trip and him proposing. He shows me his mother's ring that he is going to give Leah. Its beautiful. I know she'll love it. Then he tells me all about the island and Edward and all that crap. He said before we left he was talking to Edward about when there leaving and there supposed to leave in a month so that means Leah will be freaking 3 months. I cant see her getting any bigger but im sure she can.


	19. Here They are

LEAH P.O.V

Its two days before me and Jacob leave for this surprise vacation, and Seth wants us to hang out before i leave. Im supposed to meet him at the beach in 30 mins but i think i'll head there earlier. I need to get some exercises. Im 3 months and i look like im 7. Yeah im big.

Today the kids are going crazy inside. So i cant just sit down. They seem to like it when i walk around. I wonder how they'll like the beach.

"Jacob, baby im going to go ahead and leave to meet Seth." I yell up at him. He's upstairs going to sleep.

"Do you want me to walk you down there?" Quil ask me.

"Yeah that would be nice." I say as we start to walk.

"So how you feel? Are you ready for the kids to be here yet?" Quil ask me. " I mean Me and Embry and Seth can't freaking wait."

"Ha ha yea yea im really ready for them to come. I cant wait to have my body back." I laugh.

"haha I guess. Well I'll let you walk the rest by yourself im supposed to start my shift now." Quil says. He rubs my tummy and runs off.

Im walking down the beach when i hear something come up behind me. I turn around to find my brother running up behind me and i give him a hug.

"Dang for a pregnant woman you sure do walk fast." My brother tells me.

"Yeah right." I laugh at him.

"Leah im really happy for you. I cant wait till all my nieces and nephews come." Seth tells me while he has a gigantic smile on his face.

"Im happy to bro. I tell ya, I didn't even began to dream anything like this could ever happen. I mean first i start dating the perfect guy," My brother mumbles something under his breath but i ignore him. "Then the impossible happens and im pregnant."

Me and Seth sit by the waves and talk for hours. The sun is going down when Embry and Quil show up.

"Hey Leah and Seth, Jacob and Edward told me to come get you because they got an earlier flight." Embry says smiling.

I look over at Seth who is smiling too. Turns out they all knew about this 'early flight' thing. Im just happy that me and my brother got to spend most of the day together.

"Well im hungry so there just going to have to wait." I say with amusement.

"No worries Leah. Edward has his own freaking Plane and you can eat all you want on there. Esme already made dinner for you and Jake." Quil says to me in a smart-alik way.

Shit I guess i have to leave then.

Im saying my goodbyes to the family and to the Cullen's. I swear they should really be family by now.

ALICE P.O.V

Edward, Bella, Leah and Jacob have been gone for 3 1/2 weeks and its been so boring. I have to make everybody play games with me.

Me, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Seth, Embry and Quil are playing a game in the front room when suddenly i get a vision.

Its Jacob and Leah At the La' Bellah Island and i can see pain expression from Leah. She's complaining about her back hurting when Jacob touches her back I hear a crack, and from the front of her stomach i see blood. The babies broke 3 ribs and a rib is bended out of her skin. She's screaming in pain. Edward and Bella are on the other side of the Island, he cant hear her. Jacob Lays Leah on the ground. He's trying to grab his cell phone when a louder crack comes from Leah's insides. The babies are trying to come out. There suffocating. There's not enough room in her womb for them. One has broken her pelvic bone. And it breaks into her hip.

My vision blurs out and im running. Im running to my room to call Edward. My vision blurs out again and i see him and Bella are on there way to the boat. There headed to the main island that's 90 miles away. My vision blurs back out and im in my room finding my phone.

"Edward don't go there. Get to Leah fast, the babies are suffocating inside of Leah. There killing her, and her body is killing them! Get there now!" I yell into the Phone. Edward doesn't reply he hangs up. I know he'll get to her. I just hope its fast enough.

I look up and every one is in the room starring at me with scared pain eyes. My vision blurs and i see everyone at the island with Leah and the kids. I look up at Carlisle.

"Get a plane now. Were all going to them." I look at Embry. He's the only one not crying. He looks like he's about to loss it though. " You tell Sam whatever you have too but were leaving and all of you are coming. He'll need to know." He runs down stairs and I hear a loud screaming howl.

EDWARD P.O.V

I don't have to tell Bella to run, She's already gone when i hang up. I know she heard Alice. Bella is faster than me still. When i reach Leah and Jacob its 5 minutes later. Leah is screaming in pain and Bella is holding her hand. Jacob looks as if he's going to pass out.

_Save them. Kill me if you have to, but save my babies._ I hear Leah. She cant stop screaming to say it, but that's what she is thinking.

_Air, air, out, stuck, move, hurting._ I haven't heard these voices before but i know there the kids. There suffocating.

I have to work fast. Im not going to let Leah die but im not letting these kids die either.

"Bella go back to the cottage and get my bag run as fast as you can. I have all my medical equipment in there." I yell at Bella. My love. She knows i don't mean to yell so i see she doesn't hold it against me.

"Why didnt you just carry Leah to your cottage? It would have been better right?" Jacob ask as Bella runs off.

"I couldn't pick her up, If i picked her up there is a high chance the kids wont make it." I tell Jacob barely above a whisper.

Bella is back in 8 minutes and just in time. I don't think Leah can last much longer. I give her a shot of epidural. I quickly began to cut down the middle of her belly. I don't dig the scalpel far into her belly. There is immediately blood running all over the side of her. Thank God that Bella bring towels. I bring out 3 baby boys and 2 baby girls. Jacob runs over to them. He is starring at them so lovingly. I admit these kids are beautiful.

I stitch Leah up quick but efficiently.

"Bella, Jacob. I need both of you to carry those kids to the house. I will carry Leah. I need to Put her up to a drip." They both quickly shake there heads.

Its been an hour. Bella and Jacob arrived 15 minutes after i had Leah strapped up to the drip. I told them to run slower cause i didn't want anything to happen to the kids. I check over the kids. They all seem to be fine but i need Carlisle here to see if there really are ok. I have my medical degree but Carlisle is way better than I.

**a/n aww three boys and two girls? yay! Review and tell me what you think. i always want to know.**


	20. Itroductions

JACOB P.O.V

Its been two hours since my kids were born. After finding that Leah was ok she was just resting, I went to my kids. I have 3 boys. Yes 3 fucking boys, and 2 oh so beautiful girls. I cant take my eyes off of them. There sleeping so peacefully. Me and Bella just feed them. After we first got here, Bella went to the main island and got bassinets.

Im starring at my beautiful kids when the door burst open. I see everybody. I mean everybody. All of my pact and all of the Cullen's.

Rose and Seth run over to Leah. Carlisle has to push them away so he can look over her.

"Im very happy to say that Leah will be ok. She's just tired. Her bones are healing greatly and she has most of her blood count is back up." Carlisle says smiling.

Every body cheers. Nobody has noticed the kids or me. Carlisle has started to walk over to me and the kids. He checks them over and gives them the clean bill of health. As soon as he walks away everybody rushes over.

Seth is the first over. He picks up one of the girls.

"What did you name all of them?" He ask.

"To be honest. I haven't named them. Im waiting for Leah to wake up." He just nods his head.

Everybody has there turn with the kids. Alice has already brought tons of clothes for the kids.

LEAH P.O.V

I wake up and the only person in the room is Bella.

"Where am i? Where are my kids? Are they ok? Wheres Jacob? Can i see my babies?" I ask. It all comes out in one breath.

"Well your at our house here on the island, The kids are in the other room, Jacob is with them, and yes let me get Carlisle to see if your ok to walk yet. I'll be right back." Bella tells me. She gives me a hug before she runs off. She's back with Carlisle before i can even ask when he got here.

He gives me the ok to go see my kids. I walk in the room and Alice almost tackles me with a hug.

"Im so glad your ok." She screams in my ear."I didn't know if Edward would make it in time. I had rushed everyone here." She keeps talking but i just notice Seth and everyone behind her. Seth is holding one of my kids.

I walk over to meet my kids. Seth hands a little girl to me. She's beautiful. She looks just like My mom. She weighs 5 pounds and has eyes like my mom and Seth. Her hair is curly like my moms. I feel grateful i had studied names. The perfect name jumps to my mind. "Jazmine. Its a flower known for its sweet fragrance." I mumble. That's going to be her name. She looks up at me. I notice she looks more like she's a week old. It scares the shit out of me.

"Yeah they seem to grow fast, but not as fast as Nessie did." Edward tells me. I calm a little bit. At least she wouldn't look 5 in a year. Edward just laughs.

Quil walks over to me holding a boy. I give Jazmine back to Seth and pick up my baby boy from Quil. He looks like a young Billy. He has Black hair that is a little bit longer than the rest, his hair is weighs just over 5 pounds. His eye's are exactly like Jacob's. Like exactly, its kinda scary. "Jarold, It means One who rules with the spear." I say as I stare at my child.

Rose makes her way to me caring a boy. I Hand Jarold back to Quil and pick up the other boy, He's a little bit bigger than the rest i notice. He looks a lot like Ephraim or Billy. He has jet black hair, and eyes like my dad. He is bigger than the rest. He weighs 7 pounds. I know he will be the leader. "Alex, It means the defender of mankind."

I hand him back to Rose as Alice skips over to me with a girl that looks like Jacobs mom or his sisters. She's small and beautiful. Only 3 1/2 pounds. She has hair just like me, wavy dark brown. Her eyes and lips are all Jacob. "Tinka, It means Heavenly beauty." Jacob smiles at me. I know he agrees with me. These kids are beautiful.

There is any one left and Esme has the baby. Im hoping its a girl. But its a boy which is great too. He Looks like Seth, Like my dad. I look up at Seth and i know he knows what im thinking. He has dad's straight brown hair. He weighs 4 pounds."Paton, It means village of the warrior." I say. I look at all my kids.

Tinka, Jazmine, Jarold, Alex, and Paton. Damn there fucking gorgeous. I cant keep my eyes off of them. I wonder what order they came out. Thankfully there's a mind reader to answer all your questions.

"Alex, Jarold, Jazmine, Paton, and Tinka. As you can tell that's how there size is. Its actually kind of funny." Edward tells me.

Its been 2 weeks since my baby's were born. Today were taking them down to La' Push. There's a special Bonn fire tonight to celebrate the coming of our kids. Today everyone is going to meet my kids.

"Leah," Seth calls me downstairs. He's rocking Tinka asleep." I really think we should let mom see them first. Its only right. I mean no one has seen them yet and at least mom could." Seth says. The whole time he's looking at Tinka.

"Your right. Call mom over and tell her to come by in an hour. I need to go get Jarold, Alex and Jazmine from Alice and Rose, and i have to find Jacob." I tell Seth. He just shakes his head yes. I give him a hug and i look to see Embry playing with Paton. I mean its not like anything special play. He cant even stand yet.

I get back to the house with the kids, Bella helped me carry all there stuff home. I still haven't found Jacob but i see my mom walk into the house. I walk in to see my mom crying as she is holding Tinka and Paton.

"Oh my darling grandchildren are beautiful." My mom cry's." Seth hunny i thought she was having 5?" My mom ask

"Right here mom." She turns around so fast i thought she was going to drop them. But before she could Seth and Embry grab Tinka and Paton.

She runs over to me while she says sorry. I can see the look in her face, she is in there spell.

"Leah, why did you wait so long for me to finally see them?" My mom ask, she is clearly hurt.

"Im sorry mom i just had to make sure everything was ok. I really didn't even think about anyone else." I say sheepishly.

"Aww dear its ok i understand. Now come on darlings we have to get going if were going to make the Bonn fire on time." My mom says cheerfully. She grabs Paton from Embry." He look so much like harry. I cant believe it." My mom mumbles as she walks out to her car.

Jacob and Quil run into the house just as were leaving.

"Jacob were have you been? Were leaving." I say to him kind of mean.

"Im sorry baby i went out for a run." He says as he kisses my check. He picks up Alex and is following my mom out the door. I thank Bella and i follow.

We arrive at the Bonn fire right as everybody else is. Im holding Jazmine, Seth of course has Tinka, Jacob is carrying Alex, my mom has Paton and Quil has Jarold. The first person to see us is Emily. She quickly runs over.

"Leah which kid is which. Ahh hi there pretty girl," Emily says to Jazmine. Tinka starts whining for her attention." Well hello to you too beautiful." After every one see's my kids i point out which is which. Of course Jarad said i named my kid after him. But he likes the idea of my kid having a name so similar. I promise my child is not named after that bone head.

Tinka of course loves Kim and Emily. Jazmine doesn't want anyone other than Paul or Billy. Jarold loves Sam and Jarad. Paton really doesn't like many of them. He just likes the ones out of our pact. But he likes Brady. Alex loves everyone. He likes being past around, center of attention.

Im watching everyone with my kids when Paul walks to me.

"I got to say Clearwater im proud of you. Your kids are beautiful. Im happy that all of this turned out great." Paul tells me. I see him eying Billy with Jazmine. No, No, No i see it in his eye. His protectiveness, im hyperventilating. Paul notices and so does everyone else.

"My child...Paul don't...tell me... NO! Tell me..." Im scrambling over my words. I screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Leah im sorry you know i don't have a choice." Paul says holding his hand up in front of his face. I start shaking, but im trying to hold my self together. Jacob runs over and i tell him what it is. As soon as the word Imprint leave my mouth both me and Jacob are big wolves, starring down at Paul. He refuses to phase. I see him look over to the kids and a loud gasp escapes his mouth. I cant help to look behind me.

As soon as i look two voices feel my head.

"Mom,mom, daddy daddy don't!" They scream at us. Of course this bull shit would happen. My beautiful Jasmine is little puppy in Billy's hand, She is A gray wolf like me, but she's darker, She has black in her fur that looks like streaks. Jarold is the other one that has phase. He is full black like Sam but he has light gray and dark red marks threw the middle of his back.

As im noticing this, the rest of my kids phase.

"Momma,momma,momma,daddy, momma, daddy daddy." I have to say im glad they're saying my name more. Jacob huffs at me.

Paton is a pure white. Nothing else. Alex is Jacobs color with the exception of White feet and the tip of his tale, Tinka is Jacob's color with flicks of Gray in her coat.

To my surprise no body is running scarred. There laughing and cuddling them, Playing in there fur, rubbing there bellies. Hell Paul is even over there. Me and Jacob are fucking stunned. When we Phase back to Human they phase back a couple of minutes later.

"I guess this is the best time to ask you to marry me." I hear Jacob say. I turn around and look at him, on his knee holding out his mom's ring.


	21. Marry me

LEAH P.O.V

Did i just hear what i think i just heard? I look up and see my mom crying but shaking her head yes. My brother is holding her hand smiling at me. Everyone at the fucking Bonn fire is waiting for my answer.

I mean i don't know what i should say. No i know what i should say but i don't know what i_ want _to say. I should say yes, he's perfict right? But marriage. Am i ready for that? Hell i wasn't ready for the kids but i seem to be doing ok with that.

I just sit there staring at everyone, everyone thinks im in shock when really i cant find the words to leave my mouth.

"Just fucking say yes!" My mom yells at me. I laugh and tell him yes. He picks me up and kisses me.

"Go get a room!" Embry yells at us.

"No that's how all these kids got here!" Quil yells back. Everyone just kept laughing.

After a while Jacob pulled me off to the side to talk to me.

"Leah, are you sure about this? You don't have to marry me, ya know?" He's so kind. How could i have kept him waiting for a answer?

"Baby im sure about you and that's all i need right now. Marriage im not sure of but im sure on you so that's a yes." I say to him and kiss him in a eager way. It starts to get a little hard in his pants. I slid my hand from his neck down to his pants.

"Mmm im going to have to handle that for you." I say to him in a seductive voice. He doesn't wait any longer, he drags me into the woods. And shows me his wild side.

After our intimate moment in the woods i fix my hair and my shirt.

"How do i look?" I ask Jake.

"Like you just had sex but are trying to cover it up." He says to me with a smile on his face. He gives me kiss, gental this time."You look like the woman i want to spend the rest of my life with."

He grabs my hand and we walk out into the night to get our kids and take them home.

Our pack is helping getting all the kids stuff when Paul walks up.

"Can i come visit her.. sometime..." Paul ask, I want to scream and curse him out. Turn into a wolf and slash his throat. But im happy. Im happy for my daughter to know that if anything happens to me and her father that there are people who are going to be there for my child. Even if that person is Paul.

"Whatever Paul, come. Hell i cant keep you from my daughter. But you better just shut up. I don't want to hear any of that imprint shit about this isn't safe and all that crap. So just shut up and you can come whenever you want." I tell him. I don't even think he heard anything else other than he can come any time he wants.

"So ... Can i um.. Come tuck her into bed." He ask with a admiring look in his face. I laugh at loud. My daughters only 2 weeks old and she already has a guy rapped around her little finger. Paul wants to look at me like im crazy for just laughing at nothing but he wont because he thinks i wont let him over which makes me laugh even more.

"Come on." I say to him as i turn to leave with Alex in my hands.

JACOB P.O.V

She said yes! Can you believe that? I mean i didn't think she would say yes so fast. i mean i know we have kids but every time marriage is mention she has this look on her face, its the look she gets when she remembers her and Sam.

Its ok though because i know she is happier with me than if she was with anyone else.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I NEED SOME IDEA'S, IM LOST RIGHT NOW. SO HELP THE STORY OUT AND GIVE ME SOME IDEA'S... SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT PAUL IMPRINTING ON JAZ? A LITTLE WEIRD HUH? AT LEAST ITS NOT Jacob... WELL THAT WOULD BE SICK CAUSE THAT IS HIS DAUGHTER... BUT I THINK YOU ALL KNOW WHAT I MAN...ANYWAY _REVIEW!_


	22. MY MY

**I'm sorry i don't have much more from Leah and Jake so I'm moving the story forward a bit... a lot... i hope you guys like it and if you have any ideas please let me know... enjoy...**

**I dont own any characters... well except the kids... those are all mine.**

PAUL P.O.V

I cant believe it. Her daughter. I imprinted on her daughter. I mean me and Leah had a thing going on, what am i going to tell Jazmine about me and her mom? That's just weird.

I just hope she doesn't hold it against me. I mean right now i don't want anything but her to be happy, and protected and loved.

I'm just happy i can come over to tuck her into bed.

LEAH P.O.V

Its been two weeks since the bonfire, and i cant get Paul away from my fucking house. I mean yeah imprint this, imprint that, but hell i want some time with my baby girl. Hell i want time with all my kids.

The good thing about the imprint is Paul isn't such a douche bag since then, and he's helped with controlling the kids.

I was right, Alex is the leader of them all. I have no idea how but he got Paton to fight with Jazmine. Now Paton is the youngest, and he is a bit sensitive so i was a bit surprised.

Him and Tinka are really close so far. Jazmine is very...Protective of her brothers and sisters. Embry had Paton and was play fighting with him and Jazmine took it in the wrong way and phased and practically tore his head off.

Good thing she is still small, she probably could have got him if he didn't have fast reflexes and he caught her.

TINKA P.O.V

Its our 17th birthday and Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose have thrown us a big party. But also the La' Push pack has thrown us a party as well.

Me and the others decided we don't want two party's and there just going to have to throw it together.

To mom and dads surprise, my brothers and sister and I have brought them closer to our Cullen family. So of course were going to have it our way.

Something happened a couple nights ago... I didn't tell mom and dad, I just told Paton.

I walked into Jazmin's room to ask if she was coming down to dinner. What i saw was a little disturbing. She was all over Paul. I mean they were just kissing but hell... I still haven't kissed anyone(thanks to my brothers.)

See i had a boyfriend. It happened to be James, Uncle Collins son. He took me on a date and we were at the beach. When he leaned in to give me a kiss Jarold came from the trees and punched him. Then Alex and Paton came out the trees smiling. Stupid boys.

I ran home crying i told mom and dad and well... mom got mad at them but dad went and had a 'talk' with Collin and James. I haven't even talked to him since then. He's been avoiding me throwout school.

Since that day i planned i would get my revenge on Alex and Jarold. Not Paton though. He's the only one i can really talk to. Plus it was Alex idea to follow me and Jarold is the one that freaking punched him, plus Paton isn't the fighting type.

I caught Alex feeling up this girl from our school and i started to try to fight her, well of course before i could hit her Alex had me on the ground. I fought him instead. Don't worry he doesn't hit girls but he is really freaking strong.

I gave up and went on to the next plain.

Jarold's a little bit harder. See Alex is a 'player' , He will mess with 3 or 4 girls at a time. Not like sex wise but at one day he is kissing one girl and the next minute its her friend. Jarold is a one at a time 'player'. He messes with one girl one day and then her friend the next. Yeah not much off but same in all.

He had some slut in his truck making out. It was easier to get some hits on her too. Jarold didn't expect me to come and i had opened up the truck door closes to hr and dragged her out by her hair and started fighting. Well she tried to hit me and hit me in my head and that made me really pissed off. People think they can win a fight with me because i am small but i don't take anyone's shit. Im told im like my mom in that way.

So the bitch hit me and it took Jarold and Paton to pull me off the hoe. Yeah she got what she deserved and ran off talking about never going to talk to him again till he can control his bitches, yeah she was talking bout me.

2 good things about what she said,

1.) Paton had let me go when she went running away but before she opened her mouth, which leads to number 2.

2.) Im the fastest out of all my siblings, faster than my mom so i got to her before Jarold or Paton could hold me down again.

She learned to shut her fucking mouth really fast. She avoids me in school. Which is probably better for her.


	23. Bonfire's

TINKA P.O.V

We just made it to the big party. Right now were just walking around meeting alot of new people.

See Aunt Alice thought me and Paton needed something good to look at, and to decide from. As in eye candy. So she invited a crap load of people. Like people i haven't ever seen before.

Jazmine and Paul separated from all of us (Me, Alex, Paton and Jarold.). The beach was pretty crowded, so the rest of us decided to go snoop around and meet some people.

We see a group of guys dancing by a fire.

"I can dance better than that." Alex says in a smug voice.

"Stop talking crap then and show us what your made of." I say to him. He smiles at me and hands me his necklace so it doesn't break.

Its like one of those fun battle dance things going on now. Everyone is crowded around trying to see whats going on. Were cheering for Alex when one of the other guys steps in and starts battle dancing with the other one against Alex. Its all fun, its not like we get mad about it, everyone is laughing at it all.

Jarold jumps in and starts dancing too. Its a bit funny because he cant dance to save his life!

"Why don't you show them how good you are Paton?" I ask my favorite sibling. I think im the only one who knows just how good he can really dance.

"Ha good try Tinka, Why don't you show them how you can dance." We both crack up. Im not the girl who dances in front of everyone, I mean i can dance but id rather not everyone be watching.

Everyone gets tired so we all decide to talk and get to know them. Its a group of 6 guys.

"Dang, You sure can dance. Man where you from?" Jarold ask the one in the front.

"We just moved from Piedmont to Forks. My name is Ayden, this is my brothers. Tom, Gregory, Jimmy, Logan, and Damian. Those two girls over there are our sisters." He points over to the north at two girls sitting down on a log looking out at the ocean. They both are deep in thought." The one in the blue is Darcie, and the one with the green plaid shirt is Grace."

I look over all these people he just pointed us out to. There sure is a bunch of them. "So... umm. How old are all of you. I mean there sure is a lot of you." Alex says. Surprisingly no one looks mad he asked.

"I am the oldest. 23, the girls are twins. They are 18. Greg is 17, Jimmy is 20, Damian is 19, Logan is 22. And Tom and i are twins if you didn't notice." He says it all with a sly smile, Like there is something hidden. But we didn't notice they were twins. They must be fraternal.

We all talked for a couple of hours just getting to know each other.

Ayden is 23, He is a darker color than me and my brothers but has a soft brown that worms his eyes. He is the most built out of them all. For some reason i think they have something to hide. Like they could be freaking wolves too.

Tom is smaller than Ayden. He reminds me of me except he isn't the youngest. His eyes are exactly like Adyen's though.

Logan is 22, He is more of Alex's shade, which is still darker than me. He has a honey golden eye color.

Jimmy is 20more like Alex's shade to but his eyes are they same as Ayden.

Damian... is hot. Like i would really consider talking to him. He is buff enough that my brothers wouldn't scare him away. He is my light brown color with these intense green sparkling eyes. Its hard to even look away from them.

Its hard to look at the girls, they are a bit away form us. But they look a lot like Jazmine. Well by the curves they have...

Greg is 17, His look reminds me of uncle Seth. He looks like he will always be happy. He has a creamy deep chocolate eye color. They happen to be devouring my body right now. I look up and give him a smile. He is cute but his brother Damian.. .

Alex looks and growls a little. Gregory looks up and has a happy look on like he didn't do anything that he can get in trouble for.

Even though Gregory Is showing me attention i cant stop looking over at his brother, Damian.

I hear some one crying and i hear fighting behind us. I turn around and see Aunt Rose tackling Paul and Jazmine is crying. What a party this turned out to be.

LEAH p.o.v

Me and Jake are sitting down with all of the Cullen family. Were sitting in a circle laughing and joking around about all the years in the past. Jazmine walks up and ask Rose to talk to her in privet. Paul stays behind while Jazmine talks to Rose.

"Whats she gotta talk to her about?" I ask Paul.

"The hell if i know. She just told me to come sit over here while she talked to her." Paul says.

I really shouldn't push it much because he looks like he is telling the truth. I look up to see Claire walking over to us. Damn she is beautiful. She is only 2 years older than my kids so they are good friends. Quil is a lucky dog because Claire grew into a beautiful woman. We all made fun of him for imprinting on a baby but hell it looks like it was worth it. Im thinking about asking Quil if he asked her to marry him yet. He has been talking about it, But my thoughts are interrupted by a cry i know to well. Its my Jazzie girl. I look up and Rose is stomping over mad as hell.

"What the fuck is going on Rose." I ask her while she stomps past me to grab up Paul.

"This DOG took Jazmin's virginity!" Rose screams then she throws Paul into a tree across the walking path.

What the hell? Did she just say they fucked. Im shaking now. He took my baby's innocents? Hell no. I look up and Tinka is in front of Jake trying to calm him down. He looks like he would murder Paul right now. We all know he could. But the way im felling now so could I. I try to take a step and i notice there are two pair of arms around me. I look behind me and Alex and Jarold are holding me down.

I look in Alex's eyes and i see how hard of a time he is having trying to keep it together. Jarold looks confused. I swear he doesn't pay attention to anything.

I notice we are getting pushed back into the trees. I guess so we don't cause a scene. As soon as we are deep into the trees Alex lets goes of me and Phases and starts fighting Paul. Paul doesn't have a choice but to phase too. He ain't trying to die. But hell i want him gone.

Shit i should have known. I mean damn. I fucked with him i should have seen this coming! How stupid could i be. I quickly look around to see that everyone who can be a wolf is a wolf. It looks like its a Pack on Pack fight.

Embry and Quill have even phased. Claire is standing with Bella behind Edward. This reminds me of the fight between Paul and Jake almost 18 years ago. Now its between Paul and Alex. Damn Paul sure knows how to piss a Black off.

ALEX P.O.V

I had a hard time keeping myself calm enough to hold mom but when we were deep enough in the tree's i couldn't hold any longer. I had to beat the shit out of Paul.

I launch at him and he turns into his Wolf form. Hell it doesn't faze me if he does or doesn't, me and my family are all bigger than he ever cold be. Hell Jazmin is bigger than him. But that doesn't matter now. Its just about me and him... and Jaz.

_Get the hell away from him Alex.I_ hear Jazmin. I don't have to wait long before she steps in front of Paul. He trys to scoot her behind him and that pisses me off. Does this fucker really think im going to hurt my fucking sister?

_Alex please, he doesn't think that... he just doesn't want me to get hurt. Calm down bubba. You know i love him so why is it so hard for everyone to except this?_ Jazmine asked me.

_What the hell do you mean except? _Embry yells at her, _Your way to young to even be thinking like that. Why cant you wait?_ Embry ask her. He is her favorite uncle so he should be able to talk her out of this crap.

We stand here arguing for a good hour. Everyone got into the argument. It was getting pretty bad but of course we all felt a flush of calmness over us all. Yea the great work of my favorite uncle.

Renesmee comes and stands beside me rubbing her hands threw my fur. I guess she is trying to calm me some more. It is helping.

"She was going to do this wither you all wanted it to happen or not. Now you are all ruining the party i set up and you think y'all are scary mad you got something else coming. Im giving you 5 minutes to get back to that party... or else." Aunt Alice says then she walks back to the party. Uncle Edward is laughing his head off.

We all head back to the party. Nessie is with me. Im glad she is here. Me and her have become great friends in the last couple of weeks.

"Leave my sister the fuck alone or you will be dead." I whispered to Paul before Nessie grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

**OHH Paul pisses off all the guys in the Black family! he almost started another Pack war... but who would Jazmine have stood by?**


	24. The Good and The Bad

JASMINE P.O.V

My brother can be so over protective sometimes but im ok with it... usually. But not tonight.

See there's a reason for why i didn't want Alex to find out now... or ever. Because he was going to go all overprotective of me and shit. Its ok though my Paulie is ok.

Ugh i hate it when ever Tinka is right. She didn't want me to tell Aunt Rose but i couldn't not tell her. I mean i tell her everything so how could i even try to keep this from her? I couldn't.

With all of the stress rolling around i had to get away. But i wanted to be alone. So i sent Paul over to my mom and dad. I took a walk in the woods. Very peaceful. I love the outdoors.

I couldn't hear the people at the beach anymore so i stopped and sat down at a tree. Closed my eyes and tried to relax. I stared to smell vampire and thought that maybe Aunt Rose came after me but then i noticed it was male. Must be Uncle Edward. He is the easiest to talk to.

Then it hits me. The smell is coming from the wrong direction if it was Edward. Hell it was coming the wrong way for it to be any vampire i knew.

I hurriedly open my eyes to see three vampires looking down on me.

Fucking shit. Just my Fucking luck! Great just fucking great!

That's the last thing i thought before i got hit in the head with a rock. Well it was probably a vampire arm but it felt like a rock.

TINKA P.O.V

Well there goes my fun night.

I see my uncle Edward starring at Ayden and his brothers like he might rip there heads off and i swear if i hear correctly Adyen snarled at him... ok this is definitely weird.

Uncle Edward goes and whispers something to the group of grown ups including all of my vampire family and all of the grown wolves. Even Paul was there and Aunt Rose wasn't trying to kill him so i think something important is going on. Hell when i seen Aunt Rose pushing my mom back to the trees i knew something was wrong. Before i could even say anything though i notice that Emmett and Jasper are here.

EDWARD P.O.V

_So when are we going to tell them all about our powers. I mean that's why we came down here in the first place right? _- Gregory ask... but in his head.

For a moment i thought he knew about what i was and what i could do, i thought he was trying to speak to me somehow. That is until i realized they all communicate in there heads with each other. Like our wolves do... but they can do it in there human form.

_Calm down. We don't just walk up to the family claiming what we are; We have to earn trust and work our way up_. Ayden says to his younger brother. But again in his head...

What the fuck am i hearing? Is this seriously happening? I take a moment to really sniff around me. They are a good 80 feet away from me but i can smell them if i wanted to. And before now there really wasn't a reason. Im sure no one in my family or Jacobs family even noticed the smell. Only the younger kids had been over there and though they have been shifting for a while now they haven't fought anything. They haven't smelled the smells we all have. They haven't... shit they just haven't.

LEAH P.O.V

Tonight at the bonfire me and Jake wanted to tell everyone a surprise. I was so happy waiting for the right moment. Just thinking about telling everyone brings back memories.

~Flashback~

_I lay out in the bathroom floor frowning at the scene in the toilet._

_Puke... not good._

_Us wolves rarely get sick. But hell it could happen!_

_I slowly pull myself off the bathroom floor and brush my teeth. I straighten my hair out enough were i can go to the store without people thinking I've risen from the dead. Cause believe me when i ran into the bathroom 30 minutes ago that's what i looked like._

_I take no longer than 15 minutes to get to the store and back. I run to the bathroom for a 3rd time today, ready to puke my guts up._

_As my head is laying on the floor waiting for the test to tell me if im pregnant or if i just got the flu, i hear Jake coming up the stairs. He stops in front of the bathroom door and opens it to look at me sprawled on the floor clutching the side of the bathtub trying not to vomit again._

_I look up to his face and see him smiling his all knowing smile. And i think back to last week when he told me he wants more kids. That little fucker wouldn't have done that... would he?_

_"Its ok hunny i got your favorite ice cream for you in the freezer." Jake tells me, that's all the information i need to know he did this on purpose. Before i could yell at him the urge to vomit took its course. And he left without another word._

~End flashback~

I was pulled back into time when Jacob squeezed my hand. That was the sign that everyone was here that we wanted to tell first. It was all the grown ups. Vamps and wolves and of course the imprints, mom and Charlie.

"Guys we have a little announcement to take place." I say with a smile on my face. I already told Emily and Rose so they both are lighten up there smiles. Edward knows cause he can read minds and well it seems little Alice has gotten so used to us that she can see our future so she happens to know too.

"My little dumpling here is pregnant again!" Jacob shouts to the group around us. Loud burst of whoops and yay and agains were going threw out the circle. Seth stomped over to me. Of course he's mad i didn't tell him first. I look and mom has her happy grandma tears running down her face and even Charlie looks like he might cry.

I have to say i have gotten quite fond of Charlie.

After about 10 minutes of congratulations i tell Edward to go get my children so we can tell them of the new seeds coming in.

I turn around to kiss Jake only to hear a hissing coming from Edward.

He is halfway between us and the kids. I just figure that one of those boys over there are thinking bout Tinka or Jaszmine.

That is until i see him run back to us. If i was human id probably question if it was possible to run that fast.

But i know it is and i also know that was no were near how fast he can really run.

Im just about to ask him whats going on when i look over and all the vampires are all stiff and hissing under there breath. My voice got caught in my throat when i see Rose rush to stand in front of me like she is protecting me from something.

Jacob is looking around for the danger but is just as confused as i am. But that doesn't stop him from tensing up ready to fight anything that comes to me.

_I cant get my voice to work, What the fuck is going on? _I scream in my head at Edward.

"The wolves/vampire things we fought 17 year ago... well these seem to be the same kind of thing as those." Edward rushes out so fast i almost couldn't understand.

Im still looking around for the threat because as far as i know they aren't here at the party. So im looking at the trees trying to back up by Alex and Tinka. Its a bit farther away so i know they cant hear us but they are farther away from the trees than we are. But Rose keeps pushing me to the trees.

_My kids!_ Im screaming in my head because i still cant find my voice. Edward looks at me and nods. He turns to Emmett and i don't hear anything but i see Emmett and Jasper walking, well jogging, to my kids.

I calm down alot. I know if anything those are the best to take after my kids in time of war.

Before Rose pushes me all the way in the trees i see Emmett and Jasper make it to the kids. They are standing between both of the groups.

Alex starts to argue but gets a glare from Emmett and Jasper that shut him up quickly. Alex turns around to see us and when he looks at the scene he ask no question but he starts to walk over. Tinka had been watching everything from the moment Edward said something. I swear that girl has ears like Seth. The best.

What the fuck is up with these things trying to kill us when im pregnant?

**SORRY GUYS I DIDN'T THINK ID BE GONE THAT LONG BUT I WANT EVERYONE WHO RREADS THIS TO KNOW YES THE STORY IS STILL ON. I WAS ON A WRIGHTERS BLOCK KINDA THING, PLUS I JUST STARTED MY SENIOR YEAR IN SCHOOL SO I WAS A LITTLE OCCUPIED! ANYWAY I LOVE EVERYONE THAT READS THIS STUFF AND I HOPE I GET SOME REVIEWS!**


	25. Where's my baby

LEAH P. O. V

Still getting pushed back to the forest, nobody has there backs turned towards them.

Once were hidden from there eyes of the humans we see the pack of guys and the two girls come towards the woods. We keep backing up.

We keep up this charade for 20 minutes. Were in a secluded part of the forest. I'm scared for my kids, all of them.

I take a look around and i see all my kids together, Well except Jazmine but im sure she is with Paul.

I turn around to find were Paul is to see him off talking with Sam. Where the hell did she go? She probably went home. I seen her walk off into the trees im sure she's at home.

The group approaches us and stops 50 feet in front of us.

"We don't wish to harm you all we just want to help you all." Says the big guy at the front of the group.

Jake takes a look at Edward to see if there telling the truth.

"Whoa whoa whoa what are you saying?" Edward steps to the big guy with a urgency. The guy backs off and looks confused. I am to. I mean he only said they didn't mean any harm.

"Ugh im a mind reader."Edward says to them clearly annoyed." What were you thinking about group of vampires. And what did they say there name was." Edward ask them in a nicer tone.

"Um well three vampires came to us and said to come here and to kill the Indians that shift, they said well know its them because they will be with vampires. They said that you killed our parents,our home, our culture. But we see threw my grandpa's eyes that they attacked first. It was a little disturbing to see our parents feed on humans." The leader of them tells us. He takes a deep breath then starts again." See these vampires said that you killed our parents and that you were going to kill us if we didn't kill you first. But we didn't want to come and start any fights. We told them no. They threatened us with our lives, to kill all of my brothers and sisters but make me watch them suffer. I told them i would do it but my real mission is to ask for your help. There going to kill us then they will come for you. I don't want anyone to die. Were nothing like our parents. We don't eat humans. So please find it in your hearts to help us." He begs us.

Edward turns to us with a disappointed look on his face.

"They are telling the truth. They will come after us if they don't kill us. Well at least its what they said to them." Edward tells us all.

We all take a moment to say to our mates what we need to. Alice gasp but she is just staring of into space. Edward whips his head around to stair at us.

"Jazmine..." Edward and Alice whispered together.

"Jazmine?" I ask. I look around again to see if she showed up." Whats wrong with Jazmine?" Almost to scared to hear the answer.

"Leah, Jake im so sorry... i cant see who it is. I just see Jazmine in... in.. a dark room. People are whispering about her being-"

"Alice that's enough." Edward says.

"NO its not enough!" I yell at him. Streams of tears forming down my face. "I need more, just a dark room isn't helping. I need more! I need to find my baby." I scream at the top of my lungs hopping my Jazzie hears me.

EDWARD P.O.V

Shit i cant believe Alice almost told them what those fucking vampires were saying about Jazmine. Hell i didn't want to hear what they were saying.

_The young girl is pregnant._-One says,

I could barley take the news. How would Leah and Jake. Hell Paul probably would die if he doesn't soon. Her brother would surely kill him if Jake doesn't. The voices keep coming from my memory.

_Not very far though, maybe we can keep it and raise it to be a guard dog._- The other says.

I cant take all of these conflicting thoughts. I just know that we have to get Jazmine out of there before she has this kid.

JACOB P.O.V

Im trying to be strong for my wife, for the rest of my kids. Leah is losing it, Tinka is almost as bad. The best thing i can say is Tinka and Alex are the ones holding each other up.

Im having a hard time just thinking about my baby being in someone else's care. I hear a shriek slice threw the air.

I look down at Leah but it wasn't her, I turn to see Paul on his knees weeping.

I cant hold it anymore. I put Leah on the ground and sit next to her crying right along.

Eventually its a crying circle. The rest of the kids cry with us, Emily,Rachel, Kim, Paul comes over to cry right along. Esme is here trying to help.

I don't know what id do if i knew that one of my kids were hurt.

Id kill the son-of-a-bitch that hurt them.

**SO HERE GOES THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**NO JAZMINE IS NOT GOING TO DIE... WELL AT LEAST NOT NOW.**

**Tell ME SOME IDEAS, WHO'S P.O.V SHOULD I DO?**

**SOME ARE EASIER TO DO THAN OTHERS OS THINK OF GOOD ONES.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	26. Here comes Fred

PAUL P.O.V

My beautiful Jazmine is gone! What kind of fucking imprinter am i if i cant fucking protect my imprintee?

I could die right now just knowing that if i went in the woods with her, she would be here. She would have been protected from... from whoever those low life leech bastards are.

My heart is on fire... It physically hurts to be away from your imprint, but it hurts even more when you know there in danger and you cant do shit about it...

But... maybe i can.

"There scent! Cant we pick up on that! We can try if nothing else. Hell im sure we can follow Jazmines scent better!" If no one else would do this with me, i would do it all by my self. Just to get my Jazmine back.

"Yes we can. We can surely try." Edward says back to me.

Yes that's great, i might get to see Jazzie again. NO. I WILL see her again.

Im smiling my ass off now. I cant wait to get as im about to ask when we start Alice's eye's go all glossy. Great she is having a vision.

"Alice what the hell is that?" Edward asks her.

"Ugh... your guess is as good as mine." Alice says. She looks a little disappointed. Im kinda glad Alice can see our futures now. I mean when she couldn't see us it pissed her off so bad, That the little pixie actually scared us. But when we came around more and she got to know us all she could see us then. When she found out she couldn't see past us she said because wolves were unpredictable, but after she got to know us she can pretty much predict our every movement.

"Excuse me what the hell is going on?" Leah ask," Im ready to go find my daughter." Hell yeah me to. What the hell is going on.

"Well it seems Alice had a vision of ... well of the forest?" Edward says but in much way of a question.

"Well wait someone was in the forest.. i think... We just couldn't see them." Alice defends her vision.

"That's wonderful and all Aunt Alice but please. Can we go now. I need to see my sister." Tinka ask. Damn its hard to even look at them right now. Its so weird seeing them but no Jazmine. I cant even began to tell which one of them is the most hurt by her being gone.

EMMETT P.O.V

We had been tracking the scent for 3 hours now and still had no idea were it was taking us. When suddenly i got a new scent. A vampire scent.

Since i was at the lead of the tracking party i smelled it first. Us vampires do have stronger noses than wolves.

"Stop" I whispered to the rest of the group. They all fell back. Except the vampires. They all stepped to the front.

After a couple of minutes of just standing there waiting we knew the smell was defiantly getting stronger.

I was anxious now. I love fights. I could handle it all by myself im sure.

I look to Edward so he could give me a yes or no to attack. He shook his head no. What the hell?

EDWARD P.O.V

I cant see this person but it is clear that this person is here. This person is actually right in front of us.

_I know there is a mind reader in this group. Please shake your head to say it is you._

I shake my head yes. But only to were no one else notices i have done it.

_Alirighty good. My name is Fred. I was with the group of vampires that tried to kill you all, well i wasn't with them. I was made with them but i left them all before they came this way. I told Bree to come with me. I waited for her for 3 days. Then i left. I have some information that you all would like to hear._

Great... great great great great, how am i to say this to everyone that there is an invisible vampire trying to speak to us.

_Can i go after it and kill it?_ Emmett asks me. I shake my head no and turn back to this fred.

I give him a questionably look.

_Umm i do have the power to hide myself if i don't want to be seen. But i can unsheild myself if it would be easier._

"Guys we have a visitor. He means no harm and he has something for us. Wolves please don't get angry, he is just here to help. And Alice i think this is what you saw." I tell everyone."Fred please take your shield off and tell us what you have for us."

I watch as we are slowly being able to see him. He is pretty tall. His eyes are golden.

"What the hell is that?" Leah yells.

"Leah please he is helping us." I tell her. She soften ups her look."Alright Fred were in a hurry here so if you please would tell us what you have."

"Alright but im starting from the beginning." Fred says. I nod an ok to him."When Those vampires attacked almost 22 years ago, I was supposed to be with them. But something didn't feel right. I didn't believe the lies that were being told to us. I told Bree to come with me. To just leave them all and we could run. She couldn't though. She had a mate, and she needed to go back for him. I didn't think it was a good idea though. I thought that Riley had already killed him." I shake my head yes. His eyes drop a bit." I Told her id only wait a day for her, but i waited three. After the third day i ran. I ran all the way to Alaska. That's where i found the golden eyes, The Denali clan.

I stayed with them and told them of my stories, I told them how i wanted to find you Cullen's and apologize. I stayed with them for 2 years. When they came to a wedding for one of you all, i was to scared to go then. But when you called and they came for some fight, I was tired of being brought into fighting, i didn't go. Fights aren't for me. Unless it has something to do with me. So i stayed and waited. When they returned two months later without a sister but with a guy, I was shocked. They told me the stories of what these people did to your family, I had to come then."

I give him a look. I mean that was a little over 20 years ago. It sure did take him a long time to get here.

"On my way here i was stopped, I hadn't been using my shield at the time. I was just running in a hurry to see you all, But i was stopped by the Volturi. I could have just put my shield up and gun it for your home, but the one called Chelsea. The one that can make you want to be there, she is the reason i stayed all those years. I mean i could have broken away if i really really tried but for a long while she had me tied down wanting to be there. After a while she loosened her grip but yet i stayed. Felix isn't such a bad guy. But he was the only one i really talked to. Jane didn't like me because i was the new toy, and Demetri couldn't stand me just because if my shield was up, he couldn't track me. But recently Aro sent me, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri to this side of the United states. Me and Felix really didn't know why but of course we don't as questions. We just do. Well Felix and I were out hunting, when we came back... there was a girl there. They were talking about her being pregnant and that she could be a guard dog but they were just joking... i think. The girl didnt know she was pregnant and she started to cry... alot. When it came time for us to take turns watching her. I got to know her. Her name is Jazmine Black and she-"

"No that cant be!" Leah is screaming, Shit maybe i should have told him not to mention the pregnancy thing. But i was so caught up in the story i had forgotten.

I turn around and Leah and Jake are Shaking. Paul has this confused look on his face. From his thoughts he cant believe she's pregnant. But he is happy, but sad because he inst there with her.

Most of both the packs looks angry. Except Tinka. She is happy. She cant wait. All she really cares about is her sister is ok.

"Everybody please hold out on the fighting, Remember the most important thing is we know where Jazzie is. After we get her back then you can all kill Paul if you want Jazmine to kill you all and if you want the kid to grow up without a father but right now we need to stick together to get my sister back and i wont have you all killing each other." Tinka yells at both of the packs and to her brothers. She this is why i love Tinka the most. She takes charge of everything. She reminds me of Leah and Alice balled up in one. She was mostly yelling at Alex and Jake though. And well Rose, she seems to be having a hard time not killing Paul right now. But she is happy.

"Please go on Fred." I tell him.

"Umm ok? Well she was telling me of her family, her sister, her brothers, Her Paul, and her mom and dad. She mentioned that she had vampires she considers family to. I really started to listen to her then. When she said they feed off of animals and the were the Cullen's, My real mission came back to me. Back to what i was going to do before i got sucked into being the Volturi guard.

When Felix came to relieve me of my duties, i told him that i was still thirsty, And that i would be hunting. He looked at me funny. I knew he knew i was lying. He asked what this was really about and i told him to talk to Jazmine, and that i hoped he was on my side when everything came crashing down. Then i came here. I knew there was a mind reader i didn't know there was a person who could see the future though." Fred finishes. Everybody is in shock. mostly because Jazmine is pregnant but the rest is at his story.

"I have a thought that these might be the same vampires that threatened us." Ayden says. Shit i almost forgot about them.

_FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T READ_

_The second short life of Bree Tanner BY Stephanie Meyers_

_ThAT'S WHERE FRED CAME FROM._

_SO YOU ALL SHOULD READ IT TO GET A BETTER LOOK AT WHAT EXACLY FRED CAN DO! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CAHAPTER!_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_


	27. Jazmin's Day

TINKA P.O.V

So here we are following this 'Fred' To some unknown destination to save my sister from living hell...

Im very pissed. I mean why the fuck did he not just bring him with her? Shit he can become invisible, why cant he make them both invisible and come to us? Stupid fucking vampire.

"Tinka! Please reserve your thoughts from such Volgograd language." My uncle Edward hisses at me. I nod my head in abashment, I mean i cant think nothing without him knowing! _You suck uncle Edward! I hope you know that!_ I yell playfully at him.

Everyone is getting in better moods since Fred told us bout my PREGNANT sister.

Suddenly i smell her, My sister! I don't think, I phase and im out of the area before i can even get yelled at.

Of course, because im better then them all, Im fastest so i get there first.

I hear some bitch in there talking crap to my sister about her baby and some fucking gay-wad in there asking this 'Jane' To leave Jazzie alone. So maybe he isn't a gay-wad anymore for sticking up for my sister but he sure isn't doing any thing.

I hear this bitch tell him to shut up then i hear something 'Slam' and hear my sister start crying and i smell her blood.

I bust threw the tiny shack door to see some little girl standing over my sister with blood on the back of her hand and my sister holding her cheek and her lip is bleeding.

The little bitch smiles at me.

"Much fun it will be to rule sisters! Felix! Get the other bitch dog and tie her up!" This Felix guy looks at my sister with a sad look and my sister looks at him knowingly and she shakes her head as an acceptance. I cant believe she thinks it OKAY?

"Hell No! Don't you touch my niece!" I look back to see aunt Bella standing by me. Some times im really glad to have this vampire family. The bitch looks pissed to see her, Felix looks relaxed and happy, And then some other guy walks in looking furious and looks around for the rest of my family im guessing.

Before i can register whats going on uncle Edward slams into the guy that walked in before he had a chance to move and just like that the fight between me and that bitch start. Im looking for straight revenge, no holding back, I will aim to kill and not to torture.

BELLA P.O.V

Im fucking glad i am still faster than them all, well except Tinka.

I show up right on time, I quickly put my shield up over Tinka and Jazzie, just as i do i feel Jane trying to hurt Tinka. Of course Tinka doesn't know and im glad, Edward pumbles Demetri before he moves.

I look up and see Felix coming towards me with Jazzie, I tense up and growl. I mean, hell, how was i supposed to know he was on our side trying to protect me and Jazzie from someone if they came up?

"Relax my pretty," Felix says to me in a playful way," I need to keep you safe if i expect us to live, Jane kinda called the rest of Volturi when she found Fred missing, I kinda knew what was going on but i knew he was right, I tried to tell her not to but, Yea she kinda used her powers on me... but Jazzie is ok, right?" He asked down to her, She actually smiled up, till she seen her sister get thrown across the room.

I got to say for Tinka to be 17, and Jane being about Carlisle's age, She is doing great. Most of it is fueled by her anger. I see the rest of the group come running in, Leah automatically phases to save her daughter, Surprisingly Alex stops her.

"Mom let Tinka handle this, I kinda thinks she got it, nobody go save her ass unless she is dying, and that's an order!" Alex says while he points proudly at his smallest sister.

"Go baby!" Leah yells to her daughter. Im guessing Tinka didn't realize her family was here yet, or our family was, cause she looked up and got distracted and Jane threw her out of the little shack window. Im going to say im surprised to see its still standing.

That guy from the other pack tried to go help her, i guess he's crushing on her, i think his name is like Damian or Donte' or some D name but Alex put him in his place quickly.

"What the hell is going on Jane?" Alec says walking into the room, Jasper jumps over like 30 people and snaps hiss head off. I actually got scared.

"Sorry, all this anger in the room is getting to me," Jasper apologized to us. Felix actually laughed.

Suddenly Jane is in front of Paul who is in front of Jazmine, Tinka realized she threw her our way and cursed. But Jane grabbed Paul by his neck and held him up, She didn't get far before Jazmine got to swinging at her head and Tinka started tearing at her limbs, in 10.7 seconds those sisters had her torn apart. I am proud to say this is my dysfunctional family.

ALEX P.O.V

I got to say im not surprised when we get here and Tinka is fighting that bitch that took my sister. I mean come on it was personal to us all but for some reason sisters have a closeness no one can get threw.

Bella and Edward are kissing... like usual, Everyone is with there couples celebrating our 'victory'. Tinka is talking to that guy-vampire who i guess protected Jazzie while she was here, not the Fred one but the other one.

Just as were happy uncle Edward gets all defensive and i admittedly know its no were near over.

These white ass vampires walk in with like 40 vamp's behind him. I growl with frustration and excitement. I mean hell i didn't get any part of the fight so i might as well get excited. I look over and Emmett is laughing with that guy that was with Tinka, they both see the vamps and laugh louder. Im confused as hell. Aren't we supposed to be scared for i lives?

"Killed off my Voltori guard i see," The palest one in the middle says looking at the scattered remains of the vampires.," I also see you took two as captives." He says nodding to the one laughing with uncle Emmett and the one that told us were Jazzie was.

"Well actually Aro i kinda got attached to this little wolf here," The one i find out his name is Felix, nods at Jazzie of course Paul growled. Jazzie elbows him and tells him to shut up." So i think me and Fred are going to stay.. if we are welcomed?" He says looking back at us with question in his eyes.

"If you can promise to change your way of eating im sure my brother, Father and, Grandpa Carlisle could let you stay." Jazmin says with hope in her voice. Of course Paul growls, again, thinking she wants the vamp instead of him. I swear he can be such a tard sometimes."Paul shut the hell up! He has been nothing but nice to me and your kid, so you better learn to be nice to him cause i plan on him being the godfather!" Jazmin yells at him. He quickly shuts up.

The women in our family are scary as hell.

"Got that right kid!" Uncle Edward laughs at me.

**_A/N Sorry i tried to wait till i got some reviews on how i would approach this chapter but NOBODY wanted to give me a freaking idea so i just went with Tinka fighting Jane! i still hope you all like it even though you don't love me enough to comment...*sniffle sniffle* its alright though.. there is still time to review!_**


	28. Pregnancy dayz

JAZMINE P.O.V

When i seen my sister come threw that door i knew that i was going home and i would see my Paul again!

I cant even began to describe how grateful i am that Felix was there for me when it all went down. Don't get me wrong i have so much thanks to give to Fred for going to find my family to save me.

Its been twelve weeks since the rescue of me. Its crazy. Paul has been going threw hell and back for getting me pregnant from my whole family and they haven't let up since they found out. And he is getting hell form my mood swings.

Felix and Fred have been here threw it all. They just sit back and take all of my yelling, then when im done yelling and i start crying they comfort me, which makes me feel worse. Today they are both out hunting animals. Yeah they changed there ways.

Sex with Paul now is like Ecstasy, well im guessing it is... I have no idea, Ive never done Ecstasy. But Sex with Paul sure as hell is addictive.

Tinka unfortunately will still put me in my place. She doesn't take any shit form me but she is still there for all of it.

My mom is actually barely farther along then i am. Yeah were having kids at the same time. Just this time she is only having three while i get to have six. Yippy me...

Its not that i don't want all six of them its just i wish they could have come one at a time so me and Paul could get used to this but i guess this is what i get for not making him protect himself. But i never regret anything.

Carlisle says im thirteen weeks pregnant but looking like im seven months, while my mom is a ripe fifteen weeks pregnant, looking eight or nine months pregnant.(She is due any day now!)

Im starting to get scared at how this is going to go.

I mean this time ill see my mom give birth then in like two or three weeks im going to be going threw the same shit! I actually begged Carlisle to just cut me open and take them out of me instead. He said he would probably have to do that anyway.

Im stripping down trying to get ready for bed when my pants pocket starts vibrating off the ground. I left my cell phone in there when i pulled my pants off.

Shit im not even going to explain how hard it is for me to try to bend down right now, lucky Paton is staying with me and Paul till the kids come.

"Paton! Can you come here pretty please." I yell threw my closed door.

"Aw come on Jazzie put some cloths on before you call me to your room!" Paton says laughing at me.

"Shut up! At least i still have a bra and some pantys on, Now are you going to help me or what?" I yell at him. Im starting to lose my breath trying to yell.

"Yeah yeah what do you want prego." ugh every since Ive been pregnant Paton has been an ass.

"Can you get my freaking phone out of my pants pocket? I cant bend down." I say quietly.

"Penguin," I heard Payton say when he bent down to get my cell phone out of my pants pocket.

"You fucker! I heard that." I say, but before he has a chance to look up i kicked him in the gut sending him into my bed.

"Ahh, stop.. Jazmine.. Stop please. AAhhhh" Payton yells when i walk over to im swinging my hands furiously in the air.

"Get the fuck out! i hate you, leave me alone!" I scream while crying.

"Ahh come on Jazzie i was just playing." He says, then he stands up and hugs me.

"Whoa, Insest much?" I hear someone say from the entry to my room. Of coarse its no one but Jarold, then Alex and Tinka appear. Then my lovely Paul shows up behind them all.

Ok it looks kinda weird hugging your brother when your in a bra and some pantys and its even weirder when he is just in some jean cut offs, so... Yeah looks weird but i promise its just sister and brother hugging.

"Jarold don't be so immature i know you see Jazmine has been crying." Tinka says in my defiance. Of coarse for some unknown reason i start crying more. The room quiets down and all you can hear are my sobs.

"I just to, *sniffle*, wanted to ,*sniffle*, go to sleep, *sniffle, hiccup*, And then, *sniffle*, My phone was ringing, *sniffle*, after i already, * sniffle, cough, and hiccup*, got undressed, and then-"

"Have you guys got her-" Rosily stopped talking when she seen the way i was." Umm... Jazzie, Your mom is in labor and asking for you." Then she walks out of the room as if im not almost naked, and my sister and brothers aren't all listening to me blabber about nonsense, and that Paul isn't looking like he really understands. Yeah she is good.

"Why didn't you all freaking tell me Mom is in fucking LABOR!" I yelled. I almost ran out of the house without clothes but Paul stopped me and I reluctantly put some on. I mean if you were pregnant you wouldn't want clothes on either, Hell without pants on i feel like i have to tight pants on!

Yeah it sucks. But no matter what im going to be there for my mom.

**YAY SHE IS HAVING MORE BABIES WHICH MEANS MORE CHAPTERS WHICH MEANS... PROBLY A WHOLE DIFFRENT BOOK. **

**REVIEW AND TELL EM IF YOU THINK I SHOULD STOP WITH THE CHAPTERS AND JUST PUT IT ALL INTO A 2ND BOOK?**


	29. Shopping

TINKA P.O.V

Im not going to lie, when we were at home and heard mom cry out like she was dying we all panicked.

I mean it was only me, Fred, Felix, Alex, and Jarold there.

Dad was out buying some ice cream cause mom was craving, Paton is with Jazmine so we freaked.

Thank goodness Felix reacted so fast. One minute she is laying on the floor crying out the next i feel wind and then there is no Felix or mom.

"Go get your sister and brother and then go to Carlisle, I'll stay and wait for Jacob and tell him whats going on." Fred said.

We couldn't really say anything so we all walked out ready to go to Jazzies, when i guess it all hit us that mom is in labor, so we broke out running. Of course im the fastest but i ran into Paul and told him what was happening. Jarold went ahead inside while Alex stopped to talk to Paul too.

But when we heard her screaming and yelling we went inside to see Jazmine with bra and pantys and Paton with just cut offs.

Now yes it looked ridicules but we all know nothing was going on.

JazminE was crying trying to explain to us why she was practically naked for some reason. I have no idea but im betting it was cause of Jarold, he always finds the wrong thing to say.

Just then Aunt Rose walks in asking bout Jazmine, but ends up telling Jazzie about mom which makes Jazzie mad at us.

She almost runs out the house naked! but Paul stopped her. Ugh all these kids in the family is going to ruin my life, and im not even the one having the kids!

Its been a week since mom had my little sisters and brother.

The youngest was the boy whose name happens to be Issac. The middle is a baby girl whose name is Nicole. The oldest girl is name Rose. Aunt Rose almost broke my mom in half when she said this.

But im not feeling to great. Its not like a sick feeling but like a depressed feeling. I know that everybody still doesn't have there stuff together but ... Jaz is about to complete her family, Alex has Alpha ahead of him since dad is too busy.

He actually tried to make me his Beta cause Jarold is a stupid twit. Plus mom said he needed a girl to bounce his ideas off of and Jazzie isn't in any shape to be doing any wolf stuff.

That pack of wofpires (wolf/vampires) stuck around and became part of our pack so Alex made Ayden Beta.

I figure shopping will help so i call my favorite aunt only to hear her tell me she is outside and ready to go shopping. Dang don't you just love her?

After hours in Port Angela's Aunt Alice decides we need to talk.

"Tinka, I've been seeing some stuff about you going on. And its not that i don't agree with your decision, but i want to talk to you about it." She tells me like im supposed to know what she is talking about?

"Im talking about you going off." I still look at her like she is crazy. I kinda have no idea what she is talking about." You know... running away." She whispers to me like someone might be listening up on our conversation.

"Im sorry aunt Alice but, im not thinking about running away." I say confidently.

"But baby you have. I know in your subconsciousness, its already decided but you have yet to realize why you feel so depressed. Tinka i think you need to leave and find yourself. Your just confused right now." Aunt Alice tells me, she then proceeds to give me 3 credit cards and the keys to her car." There is a new cell in the car for you under the seat. I only know the number and my privet number is in there."

I just stare at her dumbfounded. Is she kicking me out?

"I love you Tinka and i've notice how you've been feeling and Jasper is worried so... i need you to leave, but keep in touch with me ok? and remember that i love you no matter what." Alice says as she gives me a hug and leaves out the store.

I stand there for a moment trying to remember if this should be making me happy or mad.

I walk out side trying to find sight of Aunt Alice but i don't see her anywhere around.

I feel lost, lonely and i know that Jasper and Alice are right. I need to leave, be free and find my propose.

ALEX P.O.V

For some reason i have been feeling uneasy all day. I talked to dad about it and he says that he is feeling it too.

Not only that but the triplets have been fussy all day. I know that doesn't sound to promising but i feel like its related.

Mom, Jaz, Paton and Jarold feel it too.

The rest of my pack is even feeling it but only faintly.

Its like only my immediate family is feeling it cause uncle Seth came over asking if everyone was ok.

After everyone confirmed how we felt we went to the Cullen's to see if they know anything. I figured Tinka would be here but Uncle Jasper said that they went shopping.

I call my pack to the Cullan's. I have no idea why but i feel that something is going to happen or something is happening.

After two hours of sitting at the Cullan's stressing Aunt Alice walks in and it goes freaky quiet.

"Did Tinka go to the house? I kinda want everyone here, i feel all weird like something is going to happen." I tell Aunt Alice. Im expecting her to say yes or no but she just looks at me. It kinda scares me."Aunt Alice... Is Tinka at home?" I ask again.

This time Nessie comes to sit next to me while Aunt Alice explains why we all are feeling how we are.

JAZMINE P.O.V

Im going into a panic attack. I just know i am.

Tinka isn't here? I wanted, no scratch that, i NEEDED her, I am naming my baby after her. I need her to be the godmother. I need my sister!

My chest feels like its on fire, burning without air. But it seems like no matter how hard i try to capture air i cant get any in my mouth.

I feel a rush of pain come from between my thighs just as i hear a crack echo threw the room.

Slowly i see the ground grabbing up and snatching me down to it. I cant tell whats going on but i hear my Uncle yelling.

"Jasper!" Uncle Edward yells."Calm her down! The babies are panicking." Edward yells. I Can feel air coming back to me now but that doesn't stop the babies from going crazy inside me.

I slowly find the comfort in the blackness and the only thoughts that take over my mind is my darling sister.

**ohh no! Were is Tinka going? Will she be back anytime soon to see her sister having the babies?**

**Idk right now but i need your reveiws to tell me what i should do next!  
**


	30. Life

TINKA P.O.V

Ive been living in the outskirts of New Orleans for three months.

I miss my family but i talk to Aunt Alice almost every day.

At first everyone was mad and sad, now everyone seems to be depressed. I didnt even know i held that much power over there emotions.

Exspecally Jazmine. She has been loosing to much weight, she isnt eating and she has been depressing everyone else with her moods. the kids arent very happy but we dont really know if that is how they would have been even if Jazmine wasnt so deppressed or if it has something to do with her depression?

I dont know and neither does anyone else. Im flyiing home to La 'Push to see my sister, Aunt Alice called yesterday and said she fainted because she isnt eating and there having to force feed her.

I just want her to be ok. Thats why when i land in Washington Aunt ALice and uncle Jasper are waiting.

Aunt Alice runs and meets me at the gate.

"Ive missed you so much! You have no idea what has happened since you left." Aunt Alice tells me as she gives me a hug.

On the short drive home Aunt Alice and Uncle Jaspern told me how Alex and Nessie have became a couple. How Paul has been suffering from seeing his imprint going threw so much. How my dad and mom left for a short time to get away from the depression. When they got back last week they went hysterical at Jazmines eating problems, Payton has gone mad, at everyone. He has such a short temper now that Aunt Alice doesnt even believe its him anymore.

We jpull into the Cullen drive way. by the sounds i figure everyone is here. But thats just what i expected. I mean It is about Jazmine. I would be surprised if everyone wasnt here for her.

I walk into the house and nobody notices me at first. So i just act like its the normal thing and go and sit by Payton on the couch. I hear him groahn then he turns to me but doesnt look at me.

"Look i really dont want to talk about- Tinka? What the hell are you doing here?" He starts screaming at the top of his loungs. Everyone turns around then.

The first person to move towards me is Alex and I didnt even see him in the room.

Soon im laying on the floor being tackled by everyone in the house except Carlisle and Edward but thats because they are up there with Jazmine.

After the hugs and welcome baacks the drama begains.

"How dare you just up and leave us then come back thinking everything can forget about it and everything will be normal again?" Payton yells from the corner of the room he's been hiding at.

"Payton please let me-" I start but am soon cutted off.

"No you dont understand, I needed you, We all fucking need you tinka but you dint even think about us did you?" The rims of his eyes are turning red and i know he is on the verdge of crying.

"Please you guys need to understand" My Aunt Alice started to defind me." Tinka needed this, but none of you," She pointed to my family," Even realised it, Were the ones who see how this life is affecting tinka," And she points to all of her family," She sees you all starting your lifes off but she doesnt get how she is the only one failing at life. At least thats how she saw it. If she didnt leave soon, then whenever she did leave she wouldnt have ever came back." Aunt Alice says to my family.

"Please Payton understand that i need to get away and start my life, I needed to know taht when you al are gone off with your lifes, taht i could go on too." I say looking at my bestest brother. It kills me to see him like this.

For what seems like forever he didnt say anything, Then the tears started falling and he was soon rapped in my arms crying with me crying with him.

After our crying fess and me and him making up and feeling eachother in i hear noise upstairs.

"Please Pual i dont want any surprises, i dotn feel good."I hear a tender voice say. It took a little long for me to notice that was my siters voice. the broken raspy voice is my sist4ers.

"Come on Jazzie you will be so happy to see this." Pual says.

I see Jazmines feet atthe top of the stairs, when she finaly makes it down she looks up and sees me for the first time.

"Tinka?" She says and i swear right before our eyes her color started coming back to her , her lips wheree pink again and her cheeks where tinted.

I know this is the right choice and i might even stay.


	31. Home again

TINKA P.O.V

So I've been back for a couple of weeks now and I haven't had a moment of alone time yet! I swear when Im even taking a shower Jasmine or my mom or _someone_ just has something so important to tell me.

Nessie was maybe the only person who didn't give me hell for leaving, I mean even Aunt Alice gave me crap and she's the one who sent me away!

But back to Nessie, no she didn't yell, get angry or even throw a fit over me being gone so long.

No she just gave me a hug, then secretly added her hand to the back of my neck, then she flashed me photos of the last 3 months of all my family and friends.

She flashed me the disturbing stuff that not even Payton would tell me, she flooded me with all the images, all the feelings, Then just as soon they were there, they were all gone and I was crying into Nessie's shoulder.

Of course she made it look like I was crying because I was glad to be home, and don't get me wrong I was happy to be back but crying like this wasn't how it was supposed to go. Maybe a little water works but not the whole damn flood.

"If you leave again _it will be worse,_" Nessie whispered in my ear," I am still holding back but if you leave again, I **promise** I will find you, and I will **tourcher** you with the images of your family going threw heart ache because of you."

I immediately pulled my head from her shoulders to look at her, I was too surprised to say anything. Believe me, if I wasn't shocked to silence I would have slapped the shit outta her for even thinking about that crap.

But before i could completely think about my next move she once again surprised me.

"I love you Tinka," The she gave me a peck on the check and unwrapped her arms from around me before she walked into the next room.

And that was pretty much how my first couple of days went. Threats to keep me here, Which to normal people would probably run faster, but for me only made me want to stay longer.

I mean if they love me so much that they think they have to threaten me to make me stay, Then ... they love me alot right? Or there mental...

JACOB P.O.V

I know you wouldn't believe me but I'm telling the truth.

Tinka comming back home has been the best thing that has happened to this family. I mean there has been a lot of great stuff happen to this family but if Tinka would have stayed gone, then everything we have had happen to use would have been in vain.

My family is now whole again, and that's all that matters.

**A/N 4/23/13 I am thinking of doing a sequel to this story. Id love if some of you would review some ideas or PM me some ideas! I love you always and forever!  
**


End file.
